


Another Me

by totallyrhettro



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Auctions, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, England (Country), Fights, First Kiss, Flashback, Friendship/Love, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Happy endings guaranteed, Jealous Rhett, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Parallel Universes, Pining, Pretend Date, Sharing a Room, Speed Talking Challenge, Stonehenge - Freeform, Travel, Vacation, fake date, fancy dinner, happy ever after, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: This time, Rhett was really going to do it. He had tried maybe a thousand times over the past thirty-odd years to tell Link how he really felt, but this time he was finally going to succeed. At least, that was the plan, but when another version of the six-foot seven bearded internetainer appears out of nowhere during their weekend getaway, Rhett's carefully laid plans are quickly pushed aside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a present day au, taking place just after the end of GMM season 13 (May 2018). Everything is the same as real life except Rhett and Link are both single. i.e. no wives, children, or pets.

“Stonehenge!” Rhett’s voice rang out through their shared office and Link jumped in his seat. He was used to his best friend and co-host’s propensity to become over excited but the shouting was usually not expected.

“What?” he asked, not sure what conversation Rhett had obviously been having with himself that led to such a random conclusion. Rhett crossed the room with a few long strides, grabbed his own chair by the back and swung it around to sit on it next to his lifelong friend.

“That’s where we should film Buddy System season three!” he enthused. “It’s perfect!”

“We haven’t written Buddy System season three,” Link reminded him, giving him an incredulous look. “We haven’t even _started_ writing a Buddy System season three.” Rhett wasn’t deterred in the slightest, patting his friend on the back in his exuberance.

“But we will!” he insisted. “And when we do we should _definitely_ include scenes from Stonehenge. We could even film the entire season in England! I’m sure our European viewers will love that.”

“That’ll be expensive,” Link mulled, trying not to sound like he was into the whole idea. “We’d probably have to get permits just to film there, not to mention flying us and our crew and equipment over there-”

“I thought about that,” Rhett interrupted. “I figured we could save loads if we just go by ourselves. Think of it!” he continued, getting more excited again. “You me, a few cameras- it’ll be just like the old days. The team can do the editing when we get back, or we can email them the footage but think of it!” Link was thinking of it and Rhett’s suggestions weren’t making him more interesting in any of it. There was a reason they didn’t film like they did ‘in the old days’, why they paid so many people to help them out. Their videos were _better_ when they had professionals filming and directing. Much better.

“What about a cast?” he wondered. “A director, a script? We can’t just go off half-cocked with handheld cameras and start filming without anyone to help us.” Sympathetic to Rhett’s urge to create and dive head-first into action, Link tilted his head. “What if you and I go to Stonehenge-” Rhett’s eyes lit up anew- “And just do some scouting, scope the place out, maybe check out other possible locations in England. We can get a feel for the place and maybe get some inspiration for a script.” Rhett considered this for a moment.

“Can we bring a camera or two? A good one?” At the very least he could get some stock footage while they were there.

“Sure. It’ll be like a vacation.” After the end of season thirteen they could really use one. It had been a long half-year. Besides he was certain Rhett’s obsession with filming season three in England would fade after a week or so. Many of his obsessions usually did.

“I can’t remember the last time we had a vacation together,” Rhett noted, thinking back. “With just the two of us.” There was a glint in his eye that both frightened and thrilled him. These times used to be quite rare but it seemed that in the past few years they were becoming more frequent. Times when Rhett’s gaze left Link with a strange feeling in his chest and stomach, one he didn’t quite understand but feared nonetheless.

Rhett, meanwhile, was having very different thoughts. In another universe his suggesting a vacation for the two of them might have been sweet, even romantic, but not in this version of reality. Here they were just friends, had always been and always would be, much to his disappointment. Still he clung to hope, it was all that kept him going some days. Time and time again he would set things up for the two of them, giving Link every opportunity to take the first step. He was too afraid to say anything, lest he lose Link as a friend entirely. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them. It would break his heart if the life they had spent decades making together was jeopardized.

The last few years Rhett had been unable to find any time to be alone with Link, not anywhere romantic and isolated. They had almost gone to Mexico for Thanksgiving vacation but hotels were switched at the last minute. Rhett did have a lovely time in Hawaii by himself but it wasn’t the same. Maybe this vacation would be different. He could only hope.

“Just for a few days,” Link was saying. “Alright? I want to spend some of our break back home.” Home being North Carolina. The two of them grew up together there, though they had moved cross country almost ten years ago. It was nice to get back, once in a while, but there were times when Rhett hated it. Home often reminded him of all the mistakes he had made there, all the mistakes with Link.

“Sure, yeah, of course,” he assured Link, even though he would have loved to spend month overseas. “Cheer up!” he added, seeing Link’s look of trepidation. “It’ll be fun!”

~~~

Over the last thirty plus years of their friendship, Rhett had tried to figure out exactly where he had gone wrong with Link but he could never pin it down to just one moment. Whether he was trying to protect his own reputation or was just too scared to come out to his best friend, Rhett had never been able to tell him how he felt. As time passed and they grew older it became even harder to reveal the truth about his deep affection for the Link, thinking it would just ruin what they already had, scare Link off, or worse: make the man that he deeply loved hate him for what he felt. It was too much to hope that his feelings were shared.

So he trudged on, trying to be happy with the life they had built together, the company they had created that thrived and grew. For the most part he was happy, happy that they got to make great content, their content, and actually get paid for it. Rhett had a great life in Los Angeles, a dream location with a dream job, but there were times when life slowed down long enough for him to remember what he didn’t have, the one thing he didn’t have. True he had tried to fill the void in his heart with other people, other friends, even other relationships, but nothing worked. No one could replace Link, no one came close. Rhett loved Link more than anything and anyone in the world but he seemed to be the only person that he couldn’t have, not like that.

Every day he told himself he’d get over Link, that he’d move on, and everyday he loved that man more. Everyday it got worse.

“Did we get two rooms this time?” Link wondered as they strode out of the airport onto the streets of Southampton, England. They were about half an hour’s drive to Stonehenge and only a few minutes away from the hotel. The city wasn’t exactly the English countryside but Tripadvisor and Yelp both told Rhett that there would be plenty of that on this trip.

“Since you were so worried about me spending money I booked us one room.” Link made a face. “We have our own beds,” Rhett added. “Don’t worry.” He would have dearly loved to share a bed with his friend again but he didn’t want to push things. Not this time. He’d done that before in the past and it usually didn’t end well. “Besides I plan on spending most of my vacation outside of the hotel. Not just at Stonehenge but other places as well. I have a whole itinerary.” At that Link had to smile approvingly; he did enjoy an organized vacation. Shifting his backpack on his shoulder he followed behind his friend towards the parking lot where their rental car waited for them. He had a few reservations about this trip but he was looking forward to seeing the sights. 

Their hotel was a Holiday Inn, nothing too fancy or expensive, and their third floor room had a lovely view of the River Test. Rhett had thought that a strange name for a river until he looked up what it meant on Google. Turns out it was believed to be celtic in origin, possibly from the word that meant tumult or uproar. He wondered if staying in a room by such a named river was going to be prophetic in anyway but dismissed the thought as silly superstition. Link didn’t really give it any mind, he just liked the view.

“This is great, Rhett!” he remarked, looking out the window. “I can’t believe you booked such a great room.”

“Oh, thanks,” Rhett replied sarcastically. His fake annoyance faded almost instantly into a smile as Link smiled back.

“You know what I mean. I’m amazed that this room was available.”

“You should come on vacations with me more often, Link.” Rhett twisted his eyebrows and puffed out his chest. “I am the master of vacation planning.” Link threw a pillow at him.

“Okay, _master_ vacationer. What’s first on our agenda?” Rhett chucked the pillow back at him.

“Why, food of course!”

~~~

Dinner was at Nicole’s Restaurant, a small local place with a buffett and huge booths for seating. It was a nice place, dressed up a bit fancier than its size would imply but the food wasn’t bad. They were practically the only ones in there, too. It was a bit late for supper but Rhett and Link were still adjusting to the five hour time difference. Besides, they were both very hungry after that plane ride.

The two of them had snagged the corner booth and Rhett felt the all too familiar twinge of anticipation. He squeezed into the seat next to his friend, as he always did, sitting just a tad closer than he needed to. Link didn’t say a word, he never did. They had always sat too close, always on the same side of tables, mere inches away. He didn’t mind, he found Rhett’s presence comforting. It was a strange, warm, feeling that he never thought too hard about. He always assumed this was how all friends were. At least, best friends.

“I think we should scout Stonehenge first thing tomorrow,” he suggested, pushing his empty plate away. Rhett had finished ages ago and was already checking out the desert menu. “It’s supposed to rain one of these days and I don’t want to get caught in a big open field when that happens.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rhett agreed. He really was anxious to see the famous Stonehenge, this vacation wasn’t just a ploy to get Link alone. If they could get some scenes filmed for their next Buddy System season in England it would be fantastic for the series. “Maybe after we can go see Salisbury Cathedral.”

“I feel like we should be eating more salisbury steak,” Link joked. “In honor of the Salisbury plains.”

“I’m all for that, but I’m pretty sure they pronounce it ‘saws-bree’ here.” 

“Good ol’ sawsbree,” Link riffed. “Sounds more like a cheese.” Rhett nodded in agreement, his eyes hardly straying from his friend’s face. The hour was late enough and the town so middle-of-nowhere, he couldn’t help but feel much more free to be himself, to stare and not have people wonder. Here, in the darkened corner of this little restaurant, he could pretend that this was more than just a friendly dinner, he could pretend for his heart’s sake. Under the dim lights Link’s eyes twinkled beautifully, enticing Rhett to get forever lost in gentle blue. Then Link met his gaze and he had to turn away.

_Don’t let him know, don’t let him suspect, not yet. Too soon._

Shifting in his seat Rhett bumped his leg against Link’s, casual and seemingly accidental. It was his old standby and, in his mind, it got him a number of girlfriends when he was much younger. Meanwhile he waved for the waiter so he could order the tasty dessert he had been eying earlier. Link was left to wonder about the sudden heat in his cheeks, the tingle in his stomach. It wasn’t the first time the two of them bumped legs. They’d touched each other in all sorts of awkward ways over the years for their internet show. Of course they weren’t filming their show right now, there was no need to hide the effect Rhett had on him, one he didn’t want to admit he didn’t all together dislike. 

Coughing, he shifted slightly away, choosing to ignore, always ignore. He didn’t want this lovely night to be ruined by his stupid thoughts. He was just tired and jet-lagged, that had to be it. Another reason, another excuse, one more to add to his pile. Orderly and organized were his excuses, filed away in the back of his mind where he could shut them away for good. No way was he going to explore what his feelings meant. It was too dangerous, too risky. Best to just play it off, as he always did. Silly things, silly Link.

Silly, silly heart.


	2. Chapter 2

“How much is it?” Rhett fumbled with the foreign change, trying to remember what the conversion rate was between British money and American. The dollars he pretty much understood but the coins were confusing him.

“Seventeen fifty,” Link told him, handing him the correct amount of money for the two of them. “And it’s two pounds more for ‘walk up’ price. Whatever that means.”

“Who wouldn’t want to walk up to it?” Rhett murmured, to himself mostly, but Link eagerly agreed. Even if he hadn’t come to film the famous structure after a five-hour plane ride he wasn’t going to miss out on getting as close as possible. Link liked being thrifty but he, too, didn’t want to just look at it from a distance when he could get a closer look. These massive stones were arranged in a feat of engineering, especially for the time they were built. He was quite looking forward to seeing them up close.

What he didn’t like was the incredibly massive crowd at the visitor's center. The line was very long just to get their tickets. After that, the two men had a short walk to a small parking lot where a bus waited to take them to the actual site more than a mile and a half away. They couldn’t even see Stonehenge yet but Link was getting a very strong mysterious vibe from the whole area. He could understand why so many people showed up just to see it.

When they finally arrived at the amazing stone structure it was quite awe inspiring. The giant stones were mere feet away from them… but that was all the closer they were allowed to get. The historical monument was roped off from the public for its own protection leaving Rhett in a very sour mood.

“This is not close enough,” he whined, gripping the rope as if he wanted to tear it apart with his bare hands. “I want to like, touch it. Smell it.” Link took out the camera he had brought and started filming, responding without a single glance to his friend.

“It’s still pretty cool,” he noted, trying to cheer Rhett up. “I’m guessing if we want to film for real we’ll have to pay more. I’m sure movies do it all the time, it just costs a lot.” Rhett frowned, still pouting, but he figured Link was right. If everyone was able to get up close and personal, the stones wouldn’t last as long. Understanding the reason for the rope didn’t make him feel better though.

‘ _Remember why we are here,_ ’ his brain reminded him as Link continued along the path, filming away. Nodding to himself Rhett trotted to catch up, standing a bit too close so that he could look over the shorter man’s shoulder. His greying hair was getting windswept, much to his dismay, but Rhett liked the disheveled look on him, for reasons he could never tell anyone of course.

“This wind is driving me crazy,” Link lamented, trying in vain to keep his hair in place. “How is yours staying so perfect?” Rhett stepped back a bit so his friend shouldn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks from Link’s accidental compliment.

“The wind agrees with me,” he suggested, running his long fingers through his own wavy hair. “Plus I’m kinda facing into it.” Link hummed, distracted from his shot. Leaning his head down once again Rhett’s beard was nearly resting on his friend’s shoulder. He held his hands behind his back; he had to. The desire to place his hands on Link’s waist and pull him close was nearly overwhelming but years of practice had given him some restraint. “That’s good, Link.” It was. Even if they didn’t end up filming here the B-roll from Link’s camera would be good enough for something creative.

Though it seemed as though everyone around them had accepted the offer of free audio tour tapes and headphones, Rhett and Link chose to go without, enjoying a self-guided silent tour of the massive structure. Link continued to film as they walked the circular path around Stonehenge and Rhett continued to talk about his plans for filming closer. Now and again Link would reply but for the most part he was quiet. It was hard for him to converse and film at the same time. Despite the crowds the tapes kept the chatter to a minimum, making the walk very peaceful and Rhett enjoyed it immensely. However, after over half an hour of viewing the stones from a distance, he started to get other ideas.

“We should come back later tonight,” he suggested as he and Link got back in their rental car. Link was already typing in the address for their next sightseeing spot into their GPS and scrunched his eyebrows at the suggestion.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve seen all there is to see there, Rhett,” he supposed, taking pause. “You want to come back and walk around again?” Part of Rhett really did want to do just that, a quaint little stroll with Link at his side, but that wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

“I think if we wait ‘til just before they close-” he began, a devious glint in his eye, but Link stopped him short.

“I don’t want to get arrested in Europe, Rhett,” Link insisted. “Or anywhere. We got some footage, we’ve got other places we can film-”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Link!” Rhett blurted, unable to contain himself. “It won’t be for long, just a few minutes. No one will ever know we were there.” Damn if he wasn’t persuasive. Not with his words, of course, but Link found it very hard to say no to this man when he got that look in his eye. Besides, Link would have been lying if he said he didn’t want to get a closer look at those stones himself.

“If we get arrested-” he began, putting on his seatbelt.

“We won’t,” Rhett assured him, looking rather smug.

“ _-you_ are paying the fines.” Link sounded serious but Rhett could see the hint of a smile on his lips. He was into the idea, there was no hiding it. Rhett bit his own lip with excitement, looking out the window as they headed off to their next destination. His plans were coming together. Going to see Stonehenge at night wasn’t just about seeing a bunch of rocks. No, Rhett had other ideas. The night would be clear, the stars immensely bright in the skies so far from city lights. Alone, with Link, it would be the perfect setting. It just had to be.

~~~

Salisbury Cathedral. To call it a church didn’t suffice, even cathedral wasn’t enough. The building was massive, hundreds of feet long and nearly as tall, and it featured the tallest bell tower in all of the United Kingdom. Besides, it was also magnificently decorated, a trademark of Catholic churches, apparently. They certainly didn’t build churches like this back home.

“The next tour is at 14:15,” Link was reading off a pamphlet as the two of them stood in the giant entryway. Throngs of people were walking past, taking pictures and chatting among themselves. “That’s 4 o’clock, right?” Rhett shook his head, taking the brochure from Link’s hands to read it himself.

“That’s 2pm,” he corrected. “2:15.” He checked his phone for the time. “We can make it if we hurry.” The tour, an hour and a half journey through the various parts of the cathedral, culminated with a visit to the tallest tower of the church, much to Rhett’s discomfort. He clung to the handrail the entire way up the extremely long spiral staircase. Link could sympathize but he was enjoying the view too much to offer any real comfort. Every window they passed he would get as close as possible to look through. To be honest he was getting a little bit of sick pleasure out of his friend’s increasing queasiness.

“You gonna make it to the top?” he wondered about two-thirds of the way up. Taking slow, deep breaths, Rhett nodded. He wasn’t going to let this tower beat him and it sure as hell wasn’t going to ruin his perfectly-planned day.

“I’m fine,” he assured Link. He wasn’t, but he put on a brave face. Still he was glad when they moved on from the tower portion of the tour.

Much of the cathedral appeared to be under construction but their tour guide informed them it was a constant restoration project, an attempt to keep the building in better condition. Many places weren’t safe for the public and were roped off but even some places they were allowed to go seemed dicey. As the rest of the tour walked on to whatever part of the church their guide was going to show off, Rhett paused and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. It felt good to be down from that awful tower.

Link didn’t want to be left behind but he stopped to check on Rhett regardless. That tower seemed to take a lot out of him. Placing a hand on the wall near his friend, Link put all his weight into it, just to rest a moment. With their combined load the wall creaked and even buckled slightly. Immediately the two men backed away, glancing around lest anyone see that they possible broke a priceless bit of architecture. In their hurry and panic Rhett grabbed Link by both of his upper arms and moved him more roughly than he had intended. Link didn’t say a word. As they came to a stop Rhett hadn’t let go. He was still looking at the wall to see if it was going to come tumbling down any second. Link was very flustered. Then Rhett turned to check if he was okay as well.

“I- I’m fine,” he promised, wishing Rhett would release his rather tight grip. Rhett loosened his hold, as if he could read Link’s thoughts, but didn’t let go. His eyes continued to stare into Link’s, into his very soul it seemed. Rhett had caught Link before, when he fell, when they had to run away from danger, but he had always let go and he’d never held his gaze so long. The green in his shirt really brought out the green of his eyes. “You can let go now,” Link continued, quietly. At last Rhett pulled away but the warmth of his hands endured.

The wall seemingly stable, the two of them had to walk quickly to catch up with the group. While the rest of the tour was just as interesting as the first forty five minutes, Link wasn’t paying any attention to what their guide was saying. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Rhett had been looking at him. It was a very odd stare, one that Link had never seen before, and had he been standing closer than usual? Surely not. They had been that close on numerous occasions, even closer when the show called for it, but this wasn’t the show. It was Rhett’s eyes… the way he was looking at Link. If Link didn’t know any better he would have sworn that Rhett was actually going to-

“Keep up, Link.” Though spoken in a hushed tone, Rhett’s words shook Link from his thoughts. He nodded distractedly and increased his speed but stayed rather distracted. It wasn’t that the tour was boring; it was as interesting as a tour of an immense Catholic church could be. Nor was it because he was still thinking about Rhett holding him so close and looking so longingly at at him, though that still sat in his stomach uncomfortably. It wasn’t even that fact that he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was certain what Rhett would have done, had he not stopped him. No, more than that. He couldn’t stop thinking about the very strange thought in the back of his mind, the regret of speaking up at the last second. He was scared that, out of nowhere, he kinda wanted Rhett to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

The stars never shined like this in the city. Even in Buies Creek they couldn't be seen so clearly and surely there weren’t as many. Now, as Rhett and Link looked up into the night sky, they could have sworn that over Stonehenge there were many more stars than anywhere else. The sky seemed so much bigger here as well, the horizon so vast that it stretched on forever. The wind had died down, a warm breeze now wrapped around the two men as they walked among the great stones. They had waited until long after the other tourists had left, and they were alone. Finally alone. Rhett knew that this was his chance to make things right.

Link was using his hand-held camera to get an extreme closeup on one of the larger stones, not really paying close attention as Rhett strode up behind him and rested his hand on the rock just above Link’s head. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he could smell Link’s hair. Link didn’t use anything strongly scented, though Rhett could detect the familiar aroma of the mythical pomade, and something distinctly Link that few would ever recognize. Lower still he traced his nose down to Link’s neck, so long and elegant, flexing as the shorter man continued to film unabated. Then, a kiss. So soft Rhett could have passed it off as an accident but this time… this time he didn’t want to. This time he wanted Link to know what he had done and why.

“Rhett…” Link’s voice so soft but fearless. One word filled with so much emotion; a statement. A question. Without a word Rhett placed another kiss on Link’s neck, lingering a few seconds this time, letting himself feel what he had desired for so long. With a quiet moan Link tilted his head to the side, welcoming more kisses. Inviting more than kisses. Rhett’s hands were soon at Link’s waist, holding him still, holding him close, his large hands fitting on the tops of Link’s hips as if they were molded to be there. Another kiss, deep and hungry, his tongue unable to hold back a taste of the man he had loved for so long.

Link lowered his camera, letting the leather strap slide slowly through his fingers until it gently touched the ground. Then, eyes half closed, he turned and fell against the rock he had been filming, pulling Rhett with him. His back against the cool stone he felt hot in the brisk evening air. Looking up he met Rhett’s eyes and saw someone he had known for his whole life yet someone brand new looking back. Green eyes that shined in the darkness with an inner light now peering upon him with love and desire, he felt naked under that gaze. He felt hungry under that gaze.

“Link…” Rhett kept his hold on Link’s waist, unconsciously massaging him with his thumbs. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long-”

“Kiss me.” The command sent a tingle down Rhett’s spine and through his loins, spoken with no less calm, no more than a whisper, but it said so much. No more questions, no more words. Rhett took a step forward, pressing himself against Link, pressing him between his own body and the hard stone behind him. He didn’t want to close his eyes, he wanted to see Link’s face and to know that he wanted this too. In those blue eyes he saw his own emotions matched, his own passion shared. Nervous, but determined, he bent his neck to place the kiss that he had waited to give for far too long…

“Rhett!” The sharp uttering of his name shook Rhett from his daydream and his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. He was driving. The two of them were heading back to Stonehenge less than an hour before sunset but Rhett had gotten lost in his own thoughts thinking about his plans, and how he wanted things to go. With a sharp jerk he turned the car back on track. He hadn’t veered too far off center but his heart raced as the car wobbled slightly. “Get your head back in the game, man!”

“S-sorry,” was all Rhett could offer, blushing furiously as if he had been caught actually kissing Link, as if Link could see right into his daydream. He couldn’t help but be slightly irked that he had been stopped right before the good part, too. Well, one of the good parts at any rate. Hopefully things would go at least half that well when the real time came.

“So are you gonna tell me how we’re gonna do this, or what?” Link was feeling very nervous. It’s not like he hadn’t done illegal things before but most of them were before he was twenty. Besides this was in another country; he didn’t want to get arrested overseas. He wanted to go home on Monday. He already missed American food, American coffee and his own comfortable bed.

“I got a plan,” Rhett insisted. To be honest, what he came up with involved a lot of ‘winging it’ and ‘dumb luck’. Much of his plan involved hiding and hoping that there weren’t a ton of guards around the massive monument. 

“I’m so assured.” Link rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. If he was being honest he was feeling a twinge of excitement with his nervousness. It had been a long time since he and Rhett had been so devious and he enjoyed doing things with him that pushed the boundaries of what was allowed. He just wished his friend had a nice, well thought-out plan that he could explain in detail. As it stood he clearly didn’t have one to speak of.

The evening was winding down and the crowds had thinned significantly. According to several signs posted by the ticket booth no tickets were to be sold two hours before closing. Since it was a mere half hour before closing, Link figured they were too late. Maybe they could come back tomorrow and-

“Stuff this in your camera case,” Rhett was saying, shoving his iphone into Link’s hands.

“What? Why?”

“I’m going to tell them I forgot my phone earlier and we need to go get it.”

“They’re not going to believe that,” Link insisted but took the phone anyway, packing it carefully in one of the side pockets of his camera bag. He couldn’t understand why Rhett was being so weird, so pressing about seeing Stonehenge up close as soon as possible. They were going to stay in town for two more days, what was the rush? As the two of them walked up to the ticket booth, as nonchalantly as possible, Link decided to let his friend lead the way. He wasn’t a good lier.

“Hello there, sirs,” the woman behind the counter began. “How can I help you?”

“Yeah, um,” Rhett checked the woman’s name tag. “Cindy? I left my phone-” Rhett made a gesture as if he was holding an invisible phone, for emphasis. “-by Stonehenge earlier. I was wondering if I could catch a ride on the next tram to see if I can find it? I already checked lost and found,” he added before the lady could suggest it. She was a small woman, petite in height and frame, but had very kind eyes and looked very concerned about this giant having lost his personal property.

“I’m sure if the groundskeepers find it they’ll-”

“I’m headed back home in the morning,” Rhett pressed. “I won’t be able to check back before I go. Please.” Those puppy dog eyes again. They got him out of driving tickets and into so much trouble but here, somehow, they were working like a charm.

“Let me check on something.” Cindy raised a finger for Rhett to wait before heading into the back room. A few minutes later she had a piece of paper in hand. “Thomas, our head groundskeeper, will be heading out to pick people up for the last time, since the place is closing. He’s agreed to give you folks a ride to the site to find your phone as long as you’re quick.”

“Thank you so much!” Rhett replied with a huge grin. “You’ve saved by butt, you have no idea. I- I promise we’ll be quick as lightning.” With a gentle smile Cindy waved then off and, Rhett leading the way, he and Link rushed off to catch the tram.

“Incredible,” Link muttered. Rhett shot him a smug look before climbing aboard. Thomas, a rotund gentleman with thinning hair and a very bored expression stopped them at the isle. Rhett showed him the paper.

“Cindy-” he started, but the man cut him off.

“You lookin’ for a phone?” he asked, getting straight to the matter at hand.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll take you, but I doubt you’ll find it.” He pulled the lever to shut the folding bus door and started up the engine.

“Uh, thanks,” Rhett replied before looking to find a seat. Link was quick to follow.

~~~

There was hardly anyone at the actual site, most of those still there were moseying back towards the tram, taking last pictures and whatnot. Rhett and Link thanked Thomas one last time, making an effort to avoid eye contact as they headed out into the early night. They made a show of looking around, as if for a lost phone, while they made their way to the far end of the path that curved around the monument. Beyond the main structure stood several slightly smaller stones, ‘blue stones’ they were called. They formed the largest ring of stones of this famous set of rock and it was to the farthest one that Rhett and Link headed.

No one watched as they ducked behind the large rock, too busy with their own conversations and site-seeing. Link hated this plan but he couldn’t argue that, for reasons that were beyond him, it was kinda working. With any luck no one would come speak to them for some time and let them get a close look of Stonehenge, unhindered by security or rope. Huddled together they waited for a long while, not talking just listening, and watching as the sun set over the distant horizon. Rhett was certain Link, so close as he was, would have been able to hear his heart beating like a drum.

Eventually the sun dipped below the beautiful English horizon, the orange glow that had bathed the sky fading at last, and Rhett knew their time had come. They probably only had a few minutes before someone came to make sure everyone had actually left but that’s all the time he needed. Hopefully. Peering around the rock, just to make sure, he didn’t see any sign of tourists or guards. Taking Link’s hand and, without waiting for a protest, Rhett headed straight for the center of Stonehenge. 

The stars were incredibly bright, even brighter than the waning crescent moon that hung low in the distance. Even Link was impressed, despite his apprehension of what the two of them were doing. His eyes seemed to shine just like the stars above and Rhett’s heart surged at the site of him, the way the moonlight illuminated his features, the way his smile lit up the darkness.

“What do you want to shoot first?” Link asked, taking his camera from its bag and grabbing an empty memory card. Rhett picked his jaw up from the ground and cleared his throat. Right. They were here to take video footage of Stonehenge. He had to wait until the exact right moment to make his move, he couldn't rush it.

“We can start here,” he motioned. “In the center and work our way outwards.” Link nodded, still fiddling with his equipment, not seeing the way Rhett continued to stare at him. Or he was ignoring it? It was impossible to tell. He just kept his focus on his camera and getting it ready to shoot. Only once he was all set did he look up, pointing the camera directly at his friend as he did so.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he told him. Rhett felt like a deer trapped in the headlights but he knew his role well. Turning to large, flat, fallen stone before him, he rested both of his hands upon it, finally touching something he never thought he’d be able to. It was poetic, really, and he could only imagine that it was prophetic as well. Not that he hadn’t been able to touch Link ever, over the years, but it was how he wanted to touch Link that had been so long out of his grasp. Touching Stonehenge made him feel like anything was possible, though he didn’t really understand why. 

He knew he was supposed to be looking at Link now, speaking into the camera, telling whomever was going to watch this tape about who they were and where they were, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pull his gaze from the giant rock before him, nor could he pull his hands away. He felt drawn to it, tied to it. The cool stone beneath his palms seemed to radiate mystical powers. It almost seemed to vibrate.

“You okay, Rhett?” Link asked, shaking Rhett from his trance. Finally Rhett pulled away, taking a few steps back towards Link. He still felt like his hands were vibrating but he passed it off as shaking from nerves. Link was so close now, still filming, still completely unaware. This was it. This had to be the moment. It was now or never.

“Link,” he began, his voice weak his heart pounding. “I wanted to-”

“What the crap?” Link’s exclamation stopped Rhett in his tracks. Milliseconds later he heard something hit the ground behind him and he turned to see what Link had been staring at all along.

A man, about six-foot seven, was laying perfectly still on the grass in the exact spot Rhett had been standing mere seconds ago. He had dirty blond hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and wasn’t moving. Rhett and Link weren’t moving either, completely stunned at the sight. The man, even though his beard was a bit shorter and his hair a bit different, looked exactly like Rhett.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett was stunned, frozen in place at the sight of his apparent duplicate suddenly lying on the ground before him. Link was in a similar state, having forgotten that he had been recording at all and was letting his camera droop in his hands. The two of them stared at the unconscious man, uncertain what to do or say. If it had only been a subtle likeness they might have laughed it off but this man was nearly identical. Besides he had come out of nowhere and it was blowing their minds.

Finally Rhett, the closer of the two, bent down to check on the stranger. He was still breathing, thank goodness, but otherwise was completely unresponsive. How or why he became unconscious, neither could guess and neither was certain if it was safe to wake him. Luckily for both of them, after a moment or two, the mysterious lookalike suddenly opened his eyes all on his own. Groaning in a strangely familiar voice, the man rolled onto his side rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Shit,” he muttered, leaning on his elbow. “Nick, are you-?” Looking up the stranger stopped short, his mouth left agape, his eyes seeing only one person, the only one that mattered. “Link?” Those eyes, the same shade of aqua-green as Rhett’s, were filled with so many conflicting emotions; surprise and confusion, fear and yet unbridled joy. Link wasn’t sure how to respond at first.

“I’m Link,” he stated. The man knew his name but Link couldn’t decide if that fact made sense or not. This man was a complete stranger but, at the same time, he was Rhett. Who was he?

“I’m Rhett,” Rhett added, introducing himself to his fallen doppelganger. For the first time the stranger noticed him and his whole face changed. The smile that had hinted on the edge of his lips fell away leaving only fear and confusion in its wake. Rhett was pretty sure he’d had a very similar expression on his own face for the past few minutes.

“I- _I’m_ Rhett,” he said, glancing between Rhett and Link as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “Rhett McLaughlin.” Link stepped forward to get a better look, certain his eyes were deceiving him.

“Where did you come from, ‘Rhett McLaughlin’?” he asked, unable to figure out whatever magic trick had made this happen. Rhett found himself at a loss for words, even wondering for a split second if he himself was real. While he fuddled with his existential crisis, the other Rhett was getting to his feet.

“Me?” he demanded, looking at Link. “When did _you_ get here? Did Nick tell you I was here?” He seemed far more interested in Link’s presence here than his apparent copy.

“Nick who?” came the unsatisfactory reply. “Who _are_ you?” Another step forward and this time the other Rhett matched his movement. Face to face the real Rhett felt like he was having a very authentic out of body experience. 

‘ _How hard did I hit my head?_ ’ he thought to himself. 

“Did you come here just to fight?” second Rhett wondered, looking hurt.

“I came here with _him_ ,” Link answered, pointing at his friend. Then, pointing at the new Rhett: “ _You_ appeared out of thin air!” The Rhett’s exchanged glances, both equally confused by the other’s existence. 

“How hard did I hit my head?” he wondered, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t understand what-”

“Hey!” A new voice, very loud and very commanding, rang out among the stones and a bright light shined over all over them. The three men, Link and both Rhett’s, shielded their eyes and turned to see a security guard pointing a very bright flashlight in their direction. “You can’t be over there!” Link remembered he was holding a camera and quickly began putting it away. Rhett, _both_ Rhetts, moved nervously towards the light.

Sheepishly the trio approached the guard, because what else could they do? They were an odd spectacle, at least they thought so. Rhett, the original Rhett, led the way while the second was close behind. Link kept looking back and forth between them trying to find some sort of obvious difference other than the new one’s clothes and hair. His hair, the same dirty-blond color of the first Rhett, wasn’t put up in his signature pompadour but brushed to one side. The style reminded Link of when he and his Rhett had filmed the Epic Rap Battle of Manliness, what they approximated was what a suburban dad’s hair normally was like. The beard was shorter too, not overly so but definitely more trim than the one the first Rhett was sporting these days. 

“Did you find your phone?” the guard was asking the first Rhett. Rhett blinked before remembering his lie to get here so late. Thomas or possibly Cindy must have spread word that he was looking for it and told the night guard.

“Uh, no,” he admitted. It was kinda true; he didn’t find it because it hadn’t really been lost in the first place.

“That sucks,” commented the guard. After that, the four of them walked back in silence to where a small jeep, painted up with mall cop colors, waited in the parking lot. Apparently Thomas had gotten tired of waiting and left this guard to deal with them.

The ride back to the visitor’s center was awkward, to say the least. The three men- two Rhetts and a Link- spent the whole time staring at one another. Rhett one couldn’t stop staring at Rhett two, Rhett two couldn’t stop staring at Link, and Link couldn’t stop staring at both of them. By the time they got back, Link was convinced that this wasn’t some random lookalike; this man was Rhett’s exact duplicate, at least as far as his height and face were concerned. He wasn’t sure if they had all the same freckles or not. 

Once back at the visitor’s center the three men felt like lost puppies, looked quite a bit like them too, standing around not sure where to go. There was still the matter of this Rhett-clone to deal with and he wanted to know where his friend Nick went.

“I don’t think you’re going to find him,” Link told him, unzipping his camera bag again.

“Why would you say that?” came the copy’s reply. Rhett was confused as well, not sure what Link was getting at. Ushering the Rhetts towards their rental car, and making sure there was no one nearby, Link held up his camera. 

“I think you two need to see this.” Holding out the camera, the playback screen set in place for them all to see, Link waited until the two Rhetts were ready before he pushed play. The screen flickered a second before the movie started, showing Rhett- the first one -standing in the middle of Stonehenge. He was looking directly at the camera, waiting. Rhett remembered that moment and he was used to seeing himself on camera. The other Rhett watched with great interest as if he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the man on screen wasn’t himself.

“ _Whenever you’re ready,_ ” came Link’s voice from the recording. The original Rhett remembered him saying that but the other Rhett glanced at the brunet between them before turning his gaze back to the camera. The original Rhett was looking at the stone for a moment or two before placing his hands on it, reverently. He stayed there, unmoving, while Link filmed on, unaware of what was happening out of his view. 

After a few seconds what could only be described as a shimmer appeared behind him. Something began to form out of nothing, the exact height and shape of him, faint but growing more and more into focus. It was the second Rhett, no doubt about that as it finally solidified. His hands appeared to be mimicking the first Rhett’s motions as he held them out but were touching nothing. Then, once he had completely formed, he collapsed onto the grass, unconscious. The first Rhett turned, startled and the camera began to shake until it eventually turned to face the ground. Link, in the present, turned off the recording.

“I don’t think you’re from this world,” Link whispered, scared of the implications of his own words. The Rhetts on either side of him were flabbergasted, both of them only now realizing the possibilities that this footage had shown them. Aliens? Other dimensions? Magic? If anything this video filled their minds with more questions than answers.

“You… materialized,” the first Rhett finally said, his tone filled with awe. The other Rhett moved to grab the camera before thinking better of it.

“Play it again,” he instructed. He had to see it again; he still didn’t believe it. Link and his Rhett didn’t either and they eagerly watched the video again with him. It didn’t help any of them believe it any more. It was just too incredible it had to be fake, but they knew it wasn’t. They had just filmed it mere minutes ago and there couldn’t have been any special effects added. Not that knowing it couldn’t have been faked helped them believe their eyes any better.

“What does this mean?” Rhett one asked, not really expecting an answer. The second Rhett shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

“This is a dream,” he insisted. “This- this is a dream.” Link and his Rhett could definitely sympathize, but since they were experiencing the same events they could hardly agree that it was all in this new Rhett’s head. Crazy as it all sounded this was very much not a dream.

“I’m guessing the guards aren’t going to let us back into the place until morning,” the original Rhett began. “I think we should head back to the hotel for the night.” He shrugged. “I doubt there’s much more we can do without examining the stones anyway. Besides,” he added, nodding towards his duplicate. “I’d like to have what I assume is going to be a very interesting conversation with our friend here.”

“Fair enough,” the other Rhett agreed. “It’s not like I don’t have my own questions. Like Link’s hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Link’s hand immediately went to his wind-swept do. That hinting smile on the new Rhett’s lips was back. Anyone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have recognized it but Link knew him all to well. At least, he knew that face all to well, and the new Rhett had that face so we recognized it easily, too.

“Nothing!” second Rhett assured him. “It’s just... good,” he finished, lamely. “It’s good.” Original Rhett cleared his throat, not liking where this conversation was headed.

“I’ll drive.” Conversation over. Link and the other Rhett followed to where the rental car was waiting. Original Rhett didn’t look at them; he was afraid of what he might read in either of their eyes.

~ ~ ~

Much like the jeep ride, no one spoke all the way from the Salisbury plains to Southampton. Rhett barely wanted to look at anyone and Link had his nose firmly lodged in the camera, watching the scene over and over. The other Rhett would occasionally glance over his shoulder to watch as well but most of the time he was looking at Link rather than the video. Rhett didn’t know who this impostor was but he didn’t like how he was looking at his best friend. He was even more furious that his appearance had ruined his plans. This was supposed to be _the_ night, but now...

“We’re here,” he informed the others, pulling into the hotel parking lot. Second Rhett finally pulled his gaze away from Link to look out the window and see the Holiday Inn loom into view.

"Nick and I were at the Harbor hotel,” he noted quietly.

Once Rhett had parked the three of them headed inside towards their room. As he closed the hotel room door behind him, Link and the other Rhett found places inside to sit down: Link on the couch and copycat Rhett on the deep chair next to it. The copycat seemed to take in the room, especially the two queen beds, with some interest before turning back to the others. The original Rhett sat down next to Link, doing his best to not sit exactly like his strange counterpart, and the three of them exchanged awkward glances.

“Well,” the double shrugged. “Where should we start?” Rhett hated to ask the question that every single fan always asked when he was out in the world alone but right now it was the one quite foremost on his mind. Clearing his throat he let it go.

“Where’s Link?”


	5. Chapter 5

At the sound of Link’s name the second Rhett seemed to hesitate, his eyes glancing at Link before he nodded with a grin. Link didn’t understand but Rhett did; at least he had a sense.

“Uh, he’s back home, in North Carolina. Where we’re from,” he added, just in case things were different with the other Rhett and Link.

“Separate vacations,” Rhett guessed, nodding.

“Yeah,” the other Rhett confirmed, but there was something off in his tone, as if there was more to the story that he wasn’t telling.

“Do you two work together?” Link wondered, trying another tactic. He pointed his thumb at his Rhett. “Rhett and I, we run a few YouTube channels together…”

“Good Mythical Morning?” the second Rhett guessed.

“Yeah!” Link smiled, excited that even in what could possibly be an alternate universe he and Rhett were still friends making great content together. “You too?”

“Uh, we used to,” that Rhett admitted. “Haven't for a few years, though.” Link’s face fell and his Rhett looked very solemn. He had a very bad feeling that things were not alright in the other universe.

“What are you guys doing now?” Link asked, oblivious to the other shoe, hovering above them. Second Rhett hesitated, reading his duplicate’s face and knew that he could see the bad news coming.

“Well, I work in construction and Link is an engineer for Belcon in Fuquay.” The other shoe. It had fallen hard with an almost audible thump and now Rhett and Link were a bit speechless.

“You’re not working together… at all?” Rhett guessed.

“No, sorry,” the other Rhett added, quickly. “We just… got tired of YouTube, I guess. Buckled down and got real jobs, you know?” Rhett didn’t quite believe it but he couldn’t see any reason for this second Rhett to be lying. Link was just disappointed. He couldn’t picture any future where he and his best friend weren’t doing at least _something_ together, even if it wasn’t YouTube.

“Is that why you changed your hair?” Rhett wondered, looking at the second Rhett’s suburban style. 

“I guess,” second Rhett assumed. “The high hair look doesn’t stand up well under a hardhat. Besides,” he added. “Without GMM there was a lot less pressure to _have_ the tall hair. I always kinda felt trapped in one style, for branding’s sake I guess. So did Link.” That last part he directed at Link, looking at his hair again.

“He still has the wings,” Link concluded. “Doesn’t he?”

“Yup. How long have you been pulling _that_ look off?” he nodded towards Link’s hair for emphasis.

“Few years.” Link ran his fingers through his greying hair, fixing it a bit. “Stopped dying it, too.”

“My Link still dyes it. The grey looks good.” Link smiled at that and so did second Rhett. Original Rhett did not smile and he didn’t like the shared looks his colleagues were having.

“What were you doing at Stonehenge?” he pressed, changing the subject. Second Rhett pulled his gaze away from the blue-eyed brunet with some effort, taking a few seconds to figure out how to answer the question.

“Um, just vacationing with my friend Nick, who goes off-roading with me sometimes.”

“Probably the same Nick you and I hang out with, Rhett,” Link chimed in, smacking the back of his hand on Rhett’s arm. It was a simple gesture but, though he didn’t show it, it made Rhett feel better. This was the Link he knew, not the one who was gawking at his double this whole time.

“I’m guessing there’s a lot of similarities between our universes or whatever,” the second Rhett surmised. “Maybe more similarities than differences.” Another side glance at Link. “What were you two doing at Stonehenge?”

‘ _I was trying to finally make a move on Link!_ ’ shouted an angry voice in Rhett’s head, but outwardly he kept his composure, letting Link tell his own version.

“Also vacation,” Link explained. “Rhett wanted to film some shots for Buddy System, our uh, web series… Don’t know if, you know, you guys made that or not...”

“We did not, but we had thoughts about making different content for YouTube. How did it go?”

“Got a Streamys award,” Link offered.

“Got to be on Fallon,” Rhett added. “Several times. We made a second season, too.” He looked at Link for confirmation. “I think the second season was better than the first, don’t you?”

“Maybe I can watch that while I’m here,” second Rhett suggested. “I wonder if I can even get online with my phone.”

“I think we should try to figure out how to get you back to your world,” the original Rhett advised. “Then we can think about how you should spend your free time.”

“I’m not even sure how I got here,” the other Rhett returned. “Nick and I booked a special access tour so we could get real close to the stones, not wait behind rope like the general public.”

“I didn’t even know you could do that,” Rhett mused, sadly.

“Rhett pretended to lose his phone so we could sneak in after hours,” Link snickered, much to his friend’s shame.

“R-really?” the other Rhett chuckled. “And that worked? Wow.”

“What happened after you got to the stones?” Rhett pushed, eager to get past talking about his own stupid actions and figure out why his duplicate had crossed dimensions to get here. 

“Nick was off in another part of the henge, talking to our tour guide, so I thought I’d take a chance and actually touch the stones.” The copy shrugged. “I remember feeling a bit weird when I touched it, but I don’t think I did anything special; nothing you didn’t do when you touched the stone.”

“There has to be something-”

“I’m pretty tired,” Link interjected, cutting off his friend before he could get too worked up. “How about we all sleep on it? Give our new friend a chance to think about it and in the morning we can start fresh. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” the other Rhett nodded, stretching in his seat. “Traveling to other dimensions really takes it out of ya.” It didn’t sound as good an idea to the original Rhett who wanted this new Rhett gone as soon as possible. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he didn’t like how he kept looking at Link. _His_ Link.

“Sure,” he agreed, not wanting to be a jerk. “I’ll go get you a room for the night,” he added, getting to his feet. “Not sure your ‘alternate reality’ credit card will be any good here.” 

“Good point,” the other Rhett grinned, standing up. Still his eyes lingered on Link, too long in Rhett’s opinion. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep tight,” Link offered, standing as well to shake the new Rhett’s hand. “Try not to fall into another dimension.” The new Rhett laughed but the first Rhett could tell it was a bit forced.

“I’ll try,” the new Rhett promised. The two of them couldn’t leave the room fast enough for the original Rhett’s comfort.

Once he was alone in the hall with his copy, Rhett let his fake smile falter a little and his tiredness show more. It was late, he had to admit, but his mind was going so fast he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to sleep at all tonight. The other Rhett noticed, obviously. If anything he was a master of reading his own face.

“You two been friends since first grade, like us?” he wondered, striking up a conversation. 

“Yup,” Rhett confirmed, not really interested in talking about his and Link’s past. Still the other Rhett persisted.

“Still friends?” An odd question and Rhett felt like there was something behind it, he just wasn’t sure what.

“Still best friends,” he confirmed as they reached the elevators. Once he pushed the button for ‘down’ the two of them waited for a few seconds for one of the sliding doors to open and stepped inside. As the hum of the systems came on, and the elevator started moving, the other Rhett continued.

“I know it’s none of my business,” he was saying. Rhett already agreed with that statement but let him go on. “But I think it’s so great you and Link are still doing YouTube together.”

“Yeah.”

“Look.” The second Rhett turned to look the other Rhett right in the eye. It wasn’t something he was used to, being so tall, but if anyone could do it, it would be his copy. “I’m just saying that you’ve got a good thing here, making videos with your best friend. Speaking from experience, don’t do anything that could mess that up, okay? It’s not worth it.” That was not what Rhett had been expecting and he was quite taken aback by the other Rhett’s frankness. He didn’t know what to say.

“What happened on your side?” he asked, quietly. Just then the elevator doors opened. Main floor. Second Rhett glanced around before leaning in.

“Let’s just say I made some mistakes and I don’t want to see you do the same, okay?” With that, and without a look back, Rhett’s copy stepped out of the elevator and headed for the front desk. Conversation over. The original Rhett didn’t move. It wasn’t until the elevator doors started to close that he remembered why he come down here in the first place. Stumbling out he rushed to catch up.

Here, in public, they could pretend to be twins but having a private conversation was out of the question. Rhett wanted to question this new Rhett more about whatever mistakes he had supposedly made. What had happened over on the other side that had this other Rhett so upset, so intent on the original Rhett not messing things up with Link? Did… did he mean…? Rhett thought to why he had really come to England, to visit Stonehenge, and his plans to come out to Link once and for all. Over the past decade he had been terrified that doing so would push Link away, that telling his best friend how he really felt about him would ruin their friendship. Was that was this new Rhett was saying? That doing so would be just as bad as Rhett feared?

Maybe he was right. Maybe this whole plan had been a bad idea. Maybe…

“I’d like to book a second room for tonight,” he told the receptionist. “For my brother.”

“Sure,” said the man behind the counter, typing away on his computer. He was very professional about booking the room but Rhett could tell he was amused by twin brothers needing separate rooms.

When all was said and done the two Rhetts headed their separate ways; Rhett two had a room on the second floor and Rhett one went back to the one he shared with Link, his head spinning. He couldn’t stop thinking about what the other Rhett had told him, the warning, the certainty that had been in his voice. Whatever world he came from, there was another Link, too, but something had happened between them. The second Rhett had told them they were still friends but now that felt like a lie. Had he told Link what he wanted him to hear to spare him the truth?

Rhett was deep in his thoughts as he got ready for bed, changing into his sleepwear and getting into bed.

“Are you listening to me?” Link demanded, leaning his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

“Uh yeah,” Rhett lied. He hadn’t been listening at all and Link knew it.

“I said we should go to that French Bistro down the road for breakfast tomorrow,” he was suggesting, mouth half full of foaming toothpaste. “I want to hear more about our other selves from this new Rhett.” He ducked back into the bathroom but kept talking, just a bit louder. “I bet he has lots of stories that we don’t!”

“Great,” Rhett called back, not meaning it but Link didn’t notice. Link finished brushing his teeth and rinsing before coming back and settling into his own bed next to Rhett’s. 

“I’m sure we have stories he doesn’t have, too,” Link continued. “Like Buddy System. We should tell him about our experiences with that.”

“I’d much rather try to figure out how to get him home, honestly.”

“Jealous of the other you?” Link guessed, jokingly. “I’m sure he won’t be taking your place any time soon,” he assured Rhett. “Sounds like him and his version of me got sick of YouTube a long while ago.” Rhett nodded but didn’t agree. As he lay his head down to sleep he couldn’t help but dwell on the notion that something had gone really wrong in the other universe to make that Rhett and Link stop working together. Rhett just knew he had to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

Link was ecstatic as he and the two Rhetts headed downtown to breakfast. He and the new Rhett eagerly exchanged stories, getting to know more about how their universes were different and similar. It turned out the new Rhett’s version was nearly identical, up to a few years ago. The new Rhett couldn’t get enough stories about videos the others had done after he and his Link had quit, and was enthralled with tales from the set of Buddy System.

“I watched the first season on my phone, last night,” he told them. “It was hilarious! You guys did pretty good for two guys without any formal training.”

“In comedy?” Link remarked with a grin.

“Acting, man!” the second Rhett clarified, patting Link on his shoulder from the back seat. “You were very funny.” Link glowed from the compliment and the original Rhett bit his tongue.

“I’m sure you’re Link is just as funny,” Link replied.

“Oh, of course but we never got around to writing anything so ambitious.” He shrugged. “We thought about it though, and writing a book like you guys did. Just didn’t get around to it.”

“Why didn’t you? And don’t tell me it’s because you got ‘tired of YouTube’,” Link quickly added. “Because I’m not buying that.”

“To be honest it was more about YouTube getting tired of us. We weren’t getting the views. No views, no clicks, no money. After awhile we had to make budget cuts- reduced pay for our employees, then we had to lay off some. Eventually Mythical Entertainment just wasn’t a sustainable business.”

“That sucks,” Link lamented. There had been times in the past he wasn’t sure he, along with his Rhett, were going to be able to make a living off of YouTube. There was always that fear that the fans would get tired of them and move on. Was that what their future held?

“Not to rub it in, or anything,” the original Rhett chimed in. “But our channel has been growing lately. GMM has got over thirteen million subscribers, more every day.”

“That’s great, guys!” The other Rhett cheered, meaning it honestly. “I'm glad that at least in some universe Rhett and Link are wildly successful.”

“I’m sure construction is… rewarding…” Link offered, trying to be upbeat. Rhett’s doppelganger chucked, appreciating the effort.

“It _is_ actually,” he agreed. “These days it’s more deconstruction that construction. The guys who clean up after natural disasters? That’s me. My guys and I come in, pick up the trash and tear down the buildings that can’t be saved.”

“That’s cool, but that’s gotta be hard work, too. Right?”

“Definitely a workout, sure, but kind of cathartic, too.” He grinned proudly. “I get to use a really big sledgehammer. A lot.”

“Nice,” Link commented, thinking about the giant tools he’d been able to use the past. “Any giant wrenches?”

~ ~ ~

The new Rhet continued to interrogate the Link over lunch who was only too happy to share all his stories about Buddy System and GMM videos the other universe Rhett and Link never got to do. The first Rhett didn’t say much, just watched over the other two as they became entranced by their own conversation. This man was clearly enthralled by Link, couldn’t get enough of his tales. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Link and it was driving the resident Rhett absolutely crazy. He didn’t like how his eyes followed Link’s lips as he talked, how he laughed at every joke Link made, even those that weren’t funny. More than that he hated how Link seemed oblivious to this new Rhett’s obvious attentions as he just enjoyed all the attention.

“You’re kidding!” the new Rhett exclaimed, nearly knocking over his drink. “You guys actually bathed in ranch dressing?”

“We did,” Link confirmed. “And chicken soup, and shamrock shake-”

“What was _that_ like?”

“The chicken soup was actually kinda nice, like a weird spa treatment. The ranch and shamrock were too cold.” Link made a face, remembering. The ranch seemed like another life but the shake was only a few weeks ago.

“My Link and I did ice baths,” the Rhett copy remembered. “Can’t have been any colder than that.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Link agreed. “But it got pretty bad with Chase dumping shaved ice on top of us.”

“Of course he did,” The copy gave another rumbling chuckle at the thought. It definitely sounded like something Chase would do or, at least, someone in the crew. He missed working with them.

The original Rhett had stopped listening to the others talk, instead choosing to put his time to good use. It was a bit more difficult to browse on his phone than a laptop, but he made do. He was checking to see if the three of them could arrange a special viewing of Stonehenge before he and Link had to return to the states. He really didn’t want to deal with this new Rhett for any longer than that. He just couldn't stand it. 

“Doesn’t look like we can get a special viewing today,” he lamented, eyes glued to his phone. “There’s an opening tomorrow night…”

“Ready to be rid of me?” the other Rhett joked with a smile and a side glance to Link. 

“I thought you’d be eager to get back to your dimension...” Rhett started to explain but the other Rhett held up a hand.

“I’m just messing with you,” he interjected.” Of course I want to return to my humble life, living alone, working hard everyday, but while I’m _here_ … I want to enjoy it.” He turned back to Link as he continued. “Nick brought me overseas because I need a vacation and this is the best vacation I’ve had in years.”

“Plus I don’t want you to leave until you tell me all of Rhett’s secrets,” Link added, looking very amused with himself. “I want all the dirt." Rhett felt a surge of fear in his stomach. The new Rhett wouldn’t tell Link _everything_... Would he?

“I’m pretty sure you know ‘all the dirt’ already, Link,” the new Rhett replied, allying some of Rhett’s fears. “You’ve known each other too long to hide anything big.” This time it was Rhett’s turn to get a side glance. Link didn’t see it but shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

“You’re probably right,” he agreed. “Oh well.” Than he thought a moment. “Got dirt on anybody else?” The original Rhett didn’t wait to hear the answer, getting to his feet and putting away his phone. It just wasn’t as good as his laptop.

“I need to use the bathroom, then we should head out.” Before either Link or the other Rhett could agree or disagree, Rhett was already walking towards the restrooms. He didn’t care if they agreed or not. He was more perturbed that this nightmare wasn’t going to end any time soon. 

Standing in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, he asked himself why he was so put off by the other Rhett. After all, by all accounts it was just another version of him that lived a nearly identical life. To dislike him would be to dislike himself and he didn’t dislike himself… mostly. He would be lying if he said there weren’t things he would like to change about his personality or his physical body, but those weren’t why this new Rhett was putting him so off. Rhett didn’t like how this new guy was warming up on Link so fast, though he couldn’t blame him entirely. Link wasn’t helping either.

‘ _It’s just because he’s me,_ ’ Rhett told himself. ‘ _He’s me and I like Link so of course he likes Link. And Link…_ ’ His thoughts were cut off as someone entered the bathroom. No one he knew; just another patron of the restaurant. Immediately Rhett started to wash his hands, pretending he didn’t just come in here to be alone. Whatever train of thought he’d been having fell away and a new one took its place. 

‘ _Of course they’re getting along. They’re Rhett and Link._ ’ It made sense. Rhett was certain if he and his duplicate were in reverse roles he might act the same way. Still, he couldn’t remember the last time Link was so enthralled in _his_ stories.

As he made his way back to the table he finished convincing himself there was nothing to worry about. He was all but certain until Link and the other Rhett came into view. Link was engaged in telling one story or another Rhett’s copy was enjoying it far too much; his laughs were just a bit too loud, he was sitting just a bit too close, and if Rhett didn’t know any better he could have sworn he was bumping Link’s knee with his own on purpose. That was Rhett’s signature move.

“You two having fun?” he asked on approach, trying to sound cheerful and friendly.

“Link was just telling me about Buddy System, Season two,” the other Rhett explained, wiping away a tear from his eye. “I can’t wait to watch it.”

“We also thought it’d be fun to take our new friend sightseeing with us,” Link chirped. “No reason this vacation needs to be ruined just because our duo became a trio.” He looked up at Rhett with a hopeful and excited face and there was no way Rhett was going to be able to say no to him. Never could. Holding back a sigh Rhett sat down to listen.

“What did you guys have in mind?” The other Rhett didn’t answer right away, instead he pulled out his phone -which, of course, looked exactly like the original Rhett’s phone- and looked up the Tripadvisor website.

“Link and I were thinking ‘Old Sarum’,” he recounted, showing Rhett the picture on his phone. “It’s the oldest settlement in England. Ruins now,” he added. “But it might be interesting to visit.” It had been one of the places Rhett planned on taking Link so he couldn’t deny his own desires to see the place, but he was irked by how they had made plans without him.

“I want to stop by the hotel, get my laptop and book our private tour.” The words ‘private tour’ sounded distasteful in his mouth. He had wanted to take one of those with Link for the longest time but this just wasn’t the same. “Then the day can be ours.” ‘ _It should have been ours,_ ’ his mind added, thinking again of just him and Link.

“Great! I’d get the check but…” The other Rhett shrugged. “You know.”

“Our treat,” Link offered, taking out his wallet. “But you have to tell me more about what my alternate is up to these days.”

“We don’t talk as often as I’d like but I know he’s doing well.” Rhett was fairly certain that the other Rhett and Link hardly ever talked, if ever, but he let the lie slide. “He went back to engineering, making things the most efficient they can be.”

“So, not a hairdresser?” Link asked, disappointed. 

“Uh, not that I know of,” Rhett’s alternate shrugged. 

“I always that that’s what I’d be doing if I wasn’t on YouTube,” Link mused, puzzled that his other self hadn’t gone through with the plan.

“Hey, cheer up. Maybe he didn’t, but you might. You and him aren’t the same person, remember?” That did cheer Link up quite a bit and there was a strange pause that Rhett just didn’t like. Clearing his throat he interrupted whatever moment Link and the other Rhett were having to remind them that he still existed.

“I hope you aren’t thinking of leaving GMM for a pair of scissors,” he joked, while inside his mind replacing ‘GMM’ with ‘me’.

“Not anytime soon,” Link quipped, now sharing his grin with the original Rhett. Rhett smiled back; this was how it supposed to be. Just him and Link. Link and him. The real him, no substitutions. He couldn’t wait until this other Rhett was gone and forgotten. It just couldn’t happen soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhett started to feel like he was going on vacation with a twin brother he never knew. One that was more excited about this vacation than he was. It’s not that Rhett wanted to be the sour grape in this bunch but he was having a hard time getting into the sight-seeing mood. Every time he turned around Link and the other Rhett were laughing about some other story shared or joke told, or patting one another in some friendly way. He continued to tell himself it was just in his mind, that if he was alone with Link it wouldn’t be much different, but he knew something the other Link didn’t. He knew how the new Rhett felt about him.

“I can’t believe you got Jimmy Fallon to eat edible underwear,” his doppelganger was commenting, as they walked up to the fallen gates of Old Sarum. His words turned a few curious heads. Link giggled at the memory, recalling it fondly. 

“I can’t believe Rhett thought they tasted good,” Link replied, motioning to his lifelong friend.

“They _were_ good,” Rhett admitted, slightly embarrassed. “They just tasted like fruit roll ups.”

“Underwear are not made to be food, man.”

“The edible kind are,” the Rhett duplicate agreed, pursing his lips.

“You guys are crazy.”

The three men walked up the gentle slopes to the main ruins with both Rhetts flanking Link. In the center of a field was a strangely-shaped hill with a low ditch surrounded it, once used for a moat but now devoid of water and lined with thick grass. A modern day bridge took the trio over to the actual ruins which began with twin gate houses, or what was left of them. Every wall that once stood in the ancient settlement had been aged by time, some worse than others. Many were semi intact; the handcrafted bricks that once covered a mortar and flint core were all but gone on most of them, leaving a perforated stone look behind. Others were all but gone save but what appeared to be stone paths in the soft dirt.

Unlike Stonehenge, less than ten miles North of it, Old Sarum wasn’t bustling with huge crowds. Instead a few people here and there wandered about the ruins as Link and the two Rhetts made their way inside. It was also a much bigger space than Stonehenge, the structures spread out instead of mostly all in one place, leaving a lot of room to walk about. Plus, other than climbing on the walls being prohibited, the rules were a bit more lax on how close to get to the ruins. Not that Link or either of the Rhetts were keen on doing that any time soon, given what happened at the last site.

“We should get a map,” Rhett noted, looking around, unsure where to begin their self-guided tour of the ancient settlement.

“We should get some b-roll while we’re here, too,” Link suggested, stopping to adjust his camera bag. “I’ll try not to get both of you in the frame at the same time.” Looking up he fixed his glasses as his eyes darted between the two Rhetts before him. “Too bad you guys didn’t wear the same clothes today.”

“We can always say we visited this site twice,” the doppelganger offered. “Or maybe season three should be about the return of Link’s hallucinations come to life.” He smiled over at the original Rhett. “Or maybe I’m your long-lost twin.”

“I’m going to get a map,” Rhett told him, stepping away. He didn’t relish the idea of his alternate sticking around long enough to be in a GMM let along in the third season of Buddy System. The fact that this new Rhett was making plans for how he was going to fit into this universe was beyond unsettling. It was almost like he didn’t want to go back to his universe and while Rhett understood why, he wasn’t about to let this new guy take his place.

While Rhett was gone, his duplicate leaned against one of the more intact brick walls next to Link, watching him fuss with his camera bag and it’s numerous contents. The brunet was rather oblivious to the other man’s gaze, his green eyes looking Link up and down, slowly and deliberately. When he looked up the duplicate’s eyes snapped to Link’s haircut before looking away with a chuckle.

“Sorry to stare,” he apologized with a shrug. “I’m still not used to the new hairstyle.”

“Rhett had the same reaction,” Link remembered, taking out his camera. “I caught him staring a number of times. I think he liked the old style better.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true,” alternate Rhett told him, raising an eyebrow. ‘ _He probably thought you looked hot,_ ’ his brain added, but that he kept to himself. “If he’s anything like me -and so far he is- he just wasn’t used to it. Personally, I love the new style; it suits you.”

“Yeah?” Link grinned crookedly, sparing a hand to run through his greying hair. Complements had always been his weakness. “Even with the grey?”

“It’s distinguished. I’m glad you stopped dying it.” Link couldn’t stop grinning, choosing to look down at his camera than at the Rhett staring so intently at him.

“You should tell your Link to stop dying his,” he proposed, fingers feeling a bit shakier.

“He wouldn’t listen. He’s a lot like you, Link, but I don’t think he’s exactly the same.” Another sneak peek all along Link’s form. How he had missed just _looking_ at his Link in the other universe. He would give so much just to have him nearby, like this.

“How so?” Link wondered. The more time he spent with this version of Rhett the more he was convinced that the two Rhetts were identical. The way they looked, the way they moved, even the way their eyes sparkled with they laughed. Hanging out with this Rhett just felt so comfortable and familiar. How could this Rhett be so similar to his and yet the alternate Link be so different from himself?

“Just slight differences,” the duplicate began, holding out his finger and thumb very close to one another to demonstrate his point. “I don’t know. Nothing I can accurately describe. Subtle, it’s- it's subtle.”

“In a good way, I hope,” Link quipped, finally looking up.

“Not to put my Link down but I’m not sure he would have come with me to Stonehenge just because I had a random whim to shoot video one day.” Definitely not these days. “That’s pretty amazing, Link.” ‘ _You’re amazing,_ ’ he amended in his head. “And he certainly wasn’t brave enough to get such a modern haircut,” ‘ _Just when I thought you couldn’t look any more gorgeous…_ ’

“The grey makes me look old,” the other man lamented frowning again.

“I think the technical term is silver fox.” Rhett’s duplicate definitely thought the phrase was apt. A fitting description for Link but he seemed completely unaware what it was supposed to mean.

“A what?”

“Never mind,” the duplicate backpedaled, worried he had said too much. “I think you look good. Are you single in this universe? Because the ladies like a bit of grey.” In truth Link hadn’t even gone on a date in years, focusing on his work with Rhett, on his YouTube career. A few times he’d experimented with dating apps but either found them too confusing or none of the women they found for him worth his time. If he had to say, he’d say he was biding his time, waiting for the right woman to show up, but given the unlikely nature of that happening, it was a weak excuse.

“Rhett and I have been pretty busy lately,” he pointing out, hoping his reason would stick. Then, turning the tables on his new friend he asked “What about you? Or my other self? Anyone in your lives?”

“If Link has a girlfriend he hasn’t told me,” Rhett’s alternate quipped. “As for me I don’t have a lot of free time, actually. I’m not on a very clear cut schedule and I spend most of my days off resting up.” Sighing deeply he squinted as he looked off into the distance, the sun getting brighter as the clouds that had been previously covering it drifted away. After a moment he looked down at his shoes, kicking at the soft dirt. “Sort of the reason I’m here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nick didn’t bring me on a vacation just to ‘get away’,” the blond man admitted. “He wanted me to get over someone. Thought flying halfway across the world would help.”

“Dumped?” Link guessed. It was close to the truth.

“And hard, too,” the Rhett duplicate clarified. 

“Well, hopefully this weird trip to another dimension has at least kept your mind off her,” Link hoped. “Until I brought it up. Sorry.” The duplicate smiled, reaching over to pat Link on the shoulder. Link didn’t mean any harm; there was no way anyone could begrudge him for making small talk. There was also no way this Rhett was going to correct the assumption that he’d been dumped by a woman.

“You didn’t know,” Rhett’s alternate observed, waving Link’s unneeded apology away. “I’m glad I’m here. It’s the closest thing to hanging out with my Link that I’ve had in… a long time. We both been too busy with our own lives to get together.”

“Next time you talk to me, over there,” Link began, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You tell me to get off my butt and come visit or somethin’.” The alternate smiled at that, though he knew it wouldn’t be that simple. Link always had a way of cutting to the easiest solution, at least what he thought was the easiest.

“I’ll definitely try.” It was a lie, but Link wasn’t listening anymore.

“Dang this wind.” The change in subject was rather abrupt but the Rhett copy understood Link’s frustration. Maybe with the city walls up the wind would have been tolerable but with little to no protection it blew harder here than at Stonehenge. Both of their carefully sculpted hairdos were having a tough time with the intense breeze. Link’s fingers brushed through his hair and his annoyed expression melted with one of confusion. “I think I have a twig in there. I can’t get it out.”

“Here,” Rhett’s alternate offered, standing straight and heading over. “Let me see.” Link didn’t move as the taller man approached, but he wasn’t scared or nervous. It didn’t feel weird or out of place for this Rhett to help him with his hair. It felt like… like if his Rhett was here. It felt normal, it felt expected, but this Rhett’s touch was not the same. There was apprehension as his hand grew closer to Link’s head, as his fingers tentatively reached for the offending twig. For a brief moment Link second guessed letting his man, basically a stranger, touch his head. That moment past in an instant; the instant this Rhett’s fingers stopped moving.

Looking down at Link, the Rhett before him stared down into his eyes. His aqua-green eyes looking exactly like Link’s Rhett, but Rhett had never looked into his that way. Never had Rhett… except, wait… At the cathedral, when they had been so close and Rhett had his hands on his arms. That was the look- the same look that had made Link’s heart stop and his breath catch. The same eyes, the same look, and the same strange desire to-

“I got the map guys,” came Rhett’s voice around the corner. His duplicate didn’t miss a beat, finally taking hold of the twig in Link’s hair, pulling it out and flicking it to the ground. It was casual, as if he hadn’t just been looking into Link eyes… at his lips…

“It’s about time,” he joked, stepping over to take a peek. It took Link a bit longer to recompose himself. He coughed off his awkwardness and looked down at his camera.

“You guys, okay?” Rhett asked, not wanting to voice the real questions on his mind.

“The wind blew a twig into Link’s hair,” his duplicate replied, smooth as ice. “I was just getting it for him.” Rhett glanced at his friend for confirmation. 

“Yeah,” he affirmed. “The wind’s brutal.” An uncomfortable silence fell over three, all of them felt it but none wanted to admit it. Finally Rhett shrugged it off. This was neither the time nor the place to discuss anything, but he resolved to speak with both of the men before him privately, and definitely not at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

There were more than a few words Rhett wanted to have with his alternate universe counterpart, and few of them very kind, but he didn’t get the chance even after they returned from their sightseeing day trip. Any moment he would have had alone with the guy, Link was there. Not that he could ever complain about Link being around but it made it very hard to talk about him, and the Rhetts’ relationship, with him while he was around.

After Old Sarum they visited a few other places Rhett had planned with his original itinerary. He skipped those he picked out for their romantic setting, since they were picked for him and Link to visit after he confessed his love to the blue-eyed man. In the evening they went out to dinner with barely a break; Rhett couldn’t get either of his companions alone long enough to have a serious conversation and it was driving him crazy. He tried not to show it, of course, making a concerted amount of effort to be talkative and amiable during dinner but Link could tell he was putting on. 

They said their goodnights as they parted ways from the elevator, on the second floor, and Rhett’s copy strode off down the hall to his room. Rhett watched him go; so did Link, much to Rhett’s annoyance. If he didn’t think it would start a fight he would have grabbed Link and dragged him back into the elevator, but he was never one to be rough for any reason other than comedy. He did take the elevator ride as a chance to fum quietly to himself, mulling over what he wanted to say once he and Link reached their shared hotel room.

“What is up with you, today?” Link demanded as soon as the hotel door was shut behind him. Rhett hadn’t been expecting Link’s reaction and was taken aback. Of all the scenarios he’d ran through his head, Link starting the conversation angry wasn’t one of them. “I thought we agreed to make the most of this situation and you’re acting like you’re going to a damn funeral tomorrow.”

“I’m not sure behaving as if everything is normal helps things either,” Rhett pushed back, his frustrations reaching their breaking point. He didn’t mean to take things out on Link but Link had just pushed the wrong button at the wrong time and now Rhett couldn’t stop himself. “We just had dinner with a man from another _universe_. Who, might I add, may not be able to get back to his own version of Earth and we’ll be stuck with him.”

“He’s _you!_ ” Link insisted, raising his hands in exasperation. “I mean, granted it will definitely complicate things to have another version of you around-”

‘ _In more ways than one,_ ’ Rhett mused to himself.

“But I don’t see how that would be a bad thing. Rhett,” Link continued, trying to keep his voice level. “I just think you’re looking at this all wrong.” Gently he placed a hand on Rhett’s arm. Normally his tender gesture would bring great comfort to his lifelong friend, but not this time. This time it just irked him. “If anything _that_ Rhett should be in a sour mood, not you. You’re not the one trapped in a different world.”

“All _that_ Rhett has to look forward to is going to a one-man apartment, where he lives all alone in misery, with a broken heart and a broken life.” It sounded harsh but he knew it was true. He knew because if he ever lost Link that’s where he’d be. That’s _who_ he’d be without Link. “Why would he ever want to return to that universe when he can stay here?!” ‘ _And take over mine,_ ’ his mind added. ‘ _If that Rhett stays here… he’ll take you._ ’ Suddenly Rhett realized why he was so upset, even more than just Link and the new Rhett getting along so well. He was afraid he was going to lose Link. This new Rhett was going to either steal him away or scare him off and neither scenario gave the original Rhett a good feeling in his stomach.

“I need to go for a walk,” he muttered, crossing the room and reaching for the door handle. He had said enough, far too much in his opinion. He had started the fight he’d hoped to avoid and now the look on Link’s face was breaking his heart. 

Link wanted to stop him, he really did, but something in Rhett’s tone had shook him to the core. Rhett hadn’t said it but Link heard it loud and clear. The sorrow, the fear in losing his world to someone else. He couldn’t understand why Rhett was so emotional about this and without understanding his problems Link didn’t know how to help him. So, he let him go. Even though it broke his heart, he let him open that hotel room and wander off into the night.

~ ~ ~

Rhett’s shoulders slumped as he walked towards the elevators. He never meant to start a fight. In fact, it was the last thing he had wanted to do. Part of him, a big part, wanted to go back and talk things out, to explain why he was so upset, but he was scared of that part. It was the same part of him that wanted to take Link in his arms and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe, and that was the last thing he could do.

Southampton was a small town, definitely worthy of the word ‘quaint’. In this late hour anyone who didn’t have to work and wasn’t a tourist had already gone home. Visitors to the town, like Rhett, were still about, though their numbers were few and far between. Those that wandered the quiet town were heading back to their hotels or whatnot, having gotten their fill of sightseeing or late dinners. None paid Rhett any mind as he traversed the winding streets, brooding more than someone vacationing in such a beautiful countryside ought to. 

His feet carried him several blocks away from the hotel down towards the wharf, twin docks where several boats were moored and empty cars waited for those on ferries to return. The sun was well below the horizon but the light it cast on the Earth still filtered through a few low-lying clouds. It reminded Rhett of home, of the hours he and Link had spent on the hill overlooking the creek for which their home town of Buies Creek was named. It had been a much more simple time, when they were young and innocent, oblivious of the world beyond their small town. At least, it had seemed so much simpler.

A short, humorless chuckle escaped Rhett’s lips at the thought. Simpler, maybe, but not better. Once he figured out his feelings for Link he had to start hide them, from Link, from everyone. Sure the rules were simple, but he hated them all the same. At least these days he had Link by his side and they could be happy. Relatively. At least he had Link. Throughout all their shared lives together that had been Rhett’s spark of hope and the only reason he hadn’t broken down years ago.

Turning around he walked back north, heading towards the Platform Tavern. Rhett had never been a big drinker, but it was the only place that looked open, and could use a drink if only a small one. He needed something to settle his nerves, maybe give him the confidence to face Link before the hour grew too late.

Inside the red, brick building it looked very much like a bar from America, albeit with more British flags. Lights hung on wires crisscrossing the room and a stage was set up at the far end for small bands to play. There was no one performing at the moment and most of the folks inside were seated directly at the bar and not in any of the tables scattered around the joint. Although it obviously boasted being a restaurant as well as a pub, it wasn’t currently being used for food. Everyone had a pint or glass in their hand containing some alcoholic drink or another. None looked to be in the greatest of moods but, then again, it was late night at a bar; one could hardly expect a cheerful atmosphere.

“Heineken,” he ordered, glancing over the selections as he sat down at the far end of the bar. The bartender gave a curt nod before turning and grabbing said beer. Rhett glanced down the row of patrons, nursing their beers and liquors, seeing similar expressions across all their downtrodden faces. He probably had a very similar expression across his bearded face; he never pictured himself ending up sulking in a bar, heartbroken and moping into a beer, yet here he was. This was the lowest he had felt in a very long time. He wasn’t sure how things could get much worse.

~ ~ ~

Link threw himself onto his bed, butt first, and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Now that he was alone he finally had space to think, without either of the Rhetts distracting him. After a moment he wasn’t sure he wanted to be alone with his thoughts; they just reminded him how complicated his life had gotten, as of late. They reminded him of the strange impulses he’d experienced not once but twice today. Impulses that he didn’t want to have.

Before this weekend, he had everything worked out. He had Good Mythical Morning, he had his friends, and most of all he had his best friend, Rhett. Everything was clear cut and neatly defined. His whole life was wonderfully organized and everything and everyone had their place. He never questioned whether anyone was in the wrong place, or the wrong role. Every piece of the puzzle was right where it should be and everything made sense.

Now nothing did.

He’d never wanted to kiss Rhett before, not like . Sure a warm hug was never out of the question, for support or in jest. He loved Rhett, he did, very deeply, but always in a family way, a friendly way, a ‘we made a blood oath and we’re closer than blood’ sort of way but not… in _that_ way. 

Right?

Thinking back to days gone by, Link tried to recall any time Rhett had shown signs that he wanted more, more than just friends, more than just colleagues. Surely there weren’t any. Surely he was nothing other than Link’s best friend who was only interested in girls. Rhett had gone on many dates with girls in the past, had several girlfriends even as an adult. Not that Link met any of the more recent ones.

That gave Link pause. He hadn’t met recent Rhett’s girlfriends, even the ones he didn’t date for very long. Surely Rhett, as his best friend and confidant, would have told him about them, even in passing. Link thought about again but the memories were clear. Absolutely no mention of who he was dating, no meeting them or talking to them; It was like Rhett had been embarrassed by who he had been going out with, and that just wasn’t like him.

Or maybe Link didn’t know his best friend as well as he thought. 

His brain was starting to hurt from all these conflicting thoughts and he rolled over onto his side to glance at his phone. It was late. Real late, but he wasn’t tired enough to go to sleep. He felt too wired. Besides, he wanted to wait until Rhett got back so they could work things out. The minutes ticked forward. Where was Rhett?

A knock on the door made his heart leap and he nearly did the same as he got up from the bed to answer. Had Rhett forgotten his key? Possibly. Link figured that was the case and didn’t even check to see who it was before opening the door.

It was Rhett. Not _his_ Rhett. Link recognized him by his shorter beard and different hair. He was a bit taken back that this Rhett had come to call. 

“Something wrong?” Link asked, assuming the worst.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” the Rhett assured him, but he looked nervous as his eyes were drawn past Link into the room. “Am uh, I here?” 

“He went for a walk.” Simple explanation. Link didn’t want to get into any details about the fight earlier. “Did you need to talk to him?” Rhett’s alternate shrugged but answered without confusion.

“I was hoping to speak with you, actually,” he explained. “Can I come in?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Uh, yeah.” Link backed up, motioning for Rhett’s duplicate to come on in. “Of course.” He ran his fingers through his hair, unconsciously making sure it was sitting right, as Rhett stepped past him into the room. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he began, second-guessing coming here in the first place.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Link assured him, looking around to make sure the room wasn't too messy. Of course, it wasn’t. “I was just reading,” he lied. “What’s up?” 

“I still don’t know how I got here,” Rhett began, running his fingers through his own hair out of habit. “It’s almost like my universe spat me out because I didn’t fit there anymore. Tomorrow we’re going to try to get me back home and I just…” He paused, looking at Link with sad, green eyes.

“Come here,” Link offered, Moving over to the matching beds and sitting down on the nearest one. He placed a hand on the bed beside him as a casual invitation. Grateful, Rhett sat on the edge of the bed next to him and let out a shaky breath. 

“Today was the best day I’ve had in years,” he began. “And I’m afraid that, in going back to my universe, my real life, I’m going to have missed a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“What do you mean?” They were sitting so close. Not any closer than Link would have to his Rhett, but for the first time he could smell this Rhett. They smelled almost as similar as they looked.

“To get into the mind of Link! _My_ Link, you know what I’m saying?” Link nodded, understanding completely, and ignored the tiny flutter of his heart when he heard Rhett’s voice say ‘my Link’. Sure it only meant the Link from the other universe, but he’d never heard Rhett use those words together like that, and it was… endearing. “I want to get into his head, understand him better, and who better to ask than his duplicate?”

“Well,” Link shrugged. “Here I am. What do you want to know?” He didn’t see any harm. After all, he never kept any secrets from the Rhett from his universe.

“You dated Missy, in college, right?” A strange place to start but Link didn’t question it. He nodded; he had dated Missy in high school and freshman year of college. It drove Rhett crazy when he would spend hours talking to her on the phone. Plus he didn’t think Link should have continued to date a girl that was still in high school, even if their ages were so close. “My Link, too. Did you date anyone after her? Anyone since?”

“Um.” Link had to really think about it, but not because he didn’t know right away. His first instinct was to say no, but that immediately bothered him. Really? No one? He strained his memory. It was about twenty years ago; surely there had to be somebody… but there wasn’t one. “I guess I’ve been too busy.”

“My Link would say much the same,” Rhett noted with a subtle sigh. 

“What about you?” Link nervously asked, scared of the answer.

“Nothing serious,” came the vague reply. “Never really cared for anything serious.”

“Did you ever tell _your_ Link about who _you_ were dating?” The question fell from Link’s lips before he could stop it. He wasn’t sure why he cared, but all of a sudden he really did. 

“I never made a point of it,” Rhett admitted, shame creeping up on his face. “Did your Rhett?”

“No, he didn’t,” Link admitted, sadly. “And I know he’s had girlfriends. I _know_ he’s seen people in the past. He’s been dating woman off and on for the past few years, right? But the thing is, he never tells me about them, or introduces me to them. That’s weird, right?”

“Maybe he just didn’t feel like he could tell you…” Rhett began, but Link wasn’t listening anymore.

“I don’t even know, man,” he fumed. “I guess I’m just feeling like…” ‘ _Like I don’t know Rhett as well I as I thought I did._ ’ “Like…” He started again. “I just don’t want him to think he can’t talk to me about… things. He never hid his girlfriends from me before. Just like I’ve never had to hide my girlfriends from him.” After all, they had shared the same girlfriend, kissed the same girls in high school (not at the same time, of course) and ever since then they never had to hide even their crushes from each other. What changed?

“But you haven’t _had_ any girlfriends to talk about,” Rhett countered, remaining remarkably calm. “Not for awhile, you said so yourself. Not since college.” Link didn’t have an answer for that. To be honest it wasn’t his business who Rhett dated, not really. He was just used to his best friend of over thirty years telling him everything, even about his girlfriends. If Link was dating someone he would tell Rhett for sure.

“But if I had I would tell him,” Link finally replied, much quieter than before. “Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Rhett hesitated before answering. It wasn’t his place to answer the questions about the Rhett who was actually from his universe, but he couldn’t leave Link without answers. He couldn’t sit here and ignore the forlorn face before him.

“Maybe he was afraid to tell you,” he whispered, hoping perhaps that Link didn’t hear him, but Link’s ears were keen and he turned his head sharply, a confused look on his face. 

“What would he be afraid of? That I wouldn't like them? I don’t care who he dates.” A sharp pain through his heart told him that was a lie. “He was never afraid in the past. Every girl he ever dated in school I knew about. I _knew_ most of them…”

“I shouldn’t speak for your Rhett. After all the last few years have actually been different for our universes, at least where my Link and I are concerned. So, I have no idea who your Rhett has been dating.”

“What happened in your universe?” Link wondered, switching gears slightly. “What happened that changed our universe from yours?” He sighed, frustrated but growing too tired to fight his frustrations. “Up until a few years ago they were identical. I can’t believe that the only difference was view count and that created the split.” 

Link wondered; Rhett knew.

~ ~ ~

It was a hot day in the fall of 2015, Rhett and Link were doing a series of videos sponsored by Geico, and this time they were visiting Mike’s Animal Auction in Mira Loma, California. They, along with a small filming crew, had spent more than half a day at the place, collecting footage and shooting the episode, and it had been a fairly pleasant experience so far. Rhett had shone an aptitude for fast talking while Link was doing a good job of being a bit silly about it. He wasn’t sour about it, though. Besides, he couldn’t be in a bad mood after he managed to buy a very lovely horse table earlier.

“You really gonna put that in your house?” Rhett had asked him.

“Of course!” came his smiling response. He really did love the table, though he did acknowledge it wasn’t what one would usually find in a thirty-seven year-old’s bachelor pad. He didn’t care and when Link was happy, Rhett was happy.

Later in the day the two of them were going to put their newly-honed auctioning skills to the test with a genuine auction. They had to look the part, as Mike himself told them, so they changed into what they saw as appropriate attire. Well, appropriate for two internetainers posing as auctioneers. That meant cowboy boots, hats, and yellow cowboy shirts. They looked a bit more like rodeo clowns then real cowboys but it seemed to suit them just fine.

After selling a couple of goats, they ran out of things to auction. Rhett, of course, continued talking at top speed and turned to what he knew best: comedy. Still using his auctioneer’s voice he motioned to his best friend, Link, and continued to auction.

“We’re gonna take a break from the goats real quick,” he was saying. “We’re gonna bid this man off, right here.” He didn’t stop there, letting his comedian side take over. “You can win a date with this man, right here.” Link paused for a moment, confused, but he was a born comedian as well and saw the levity of where Rhett was going. Stepping forward he posed for the crowd, bowing and then doing a little jig while Rhett continued the bit. “We’re gonna start at seventeen dollars,” Rhett continued. “Seventeen dollars. Anybody want a date with this man? Seventeen dollars. Look at him! The famous Link!”

Despite Link’s performance, and Rhett’s enthusiasm, no one got the joke and the bidders were silent. Hoping to save the joke, Rhett took a chance and switched tactics.

“Okay, I bid seventeen,” he said, still talking fast. “I have seventeen to me, anyone wanna give me twenty? Twenty dollars for a date with Link Neal.” A steal, if Rhett ever heard one. Now Link was even more confused, and blushing slightly, but he didn’t stop acting. Holding out his arms he gave the crowd a slow spin, showing himself off like a showpiece. Still no bidders and from the look at the real auctioneer’s faces, the bit was getting old. “Seventeen going once!” Rhett finally announced. “Going twice! Sold! To me for seventeen dollars.” That got a few laughs, but they may have been just polite. “Don’t worry Link,” he continued. “I’ll cut the check later.”

And that was that. The day progressed normally, finishing the shoot before packing up to head back to Burbank before the sun could even set. Rhett and Link drove off in their company car, the FJ cruiser, while the crew had their own van to house them and most of the equipment. It was nice to have some peace and quiet after the long day of hectic crowds and noisy animals. Rhett let out an audible sigh of relief as the car pulled onto the highway.

“We’re not really going on date,” Link whispered, after a few minutes. “Are we?” Rhett had dreaded this conversation since he realized what he had done during the auction, after it had really settled into his mind. It had just been for comedy’s sake but then he started to think. 

“You’re not gonna back out on me, now,” he replied, still trying to play it off as a joke. Even though he wanted nothing more in the world than to go on a date with Link, he didn’t want to scare him away. Maybe once they were at a restaurant... “I paid good money to go on a date with you.” Link glanced across the seat to his friend. He couldn’t be serious and his smile didn’t give any sign of what really lay beneath. 

“What, like, dinner and a movie?” he wondered. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been to a movie together before, or had dinner together either, but they had always gone as friends. A date had other connotations.

“If you like,” Rhett shrugged. He didn’t really care what they did. “My treat,” he added, knowing Link’s next complaint. “We’ll make it a whole date night out of it.” The way he said it Link had to think he was just fooling around, and he never minded just hanging out with Rhett, especially when he didn’t have to spend a dime.

“Okay,” he relented, turned to look back out his car window. “As long as you’re buying,” he quipped with a smile. Rhett grinned broader, knowing Link had sort of agreed to go on a date with him. He immediately began planning what movie they would see, what restaurant they would go to. He wanted to make sure it was a real and proper date, as Link well deserved. Maybe if things went well -and he dearly hoped they did- then he could finally tell Link how he really felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate version of Rhett continues to remember his past mistakes in the other universe.

The Belvedere, while not _the_ fanciest restaurant in Los Angeles, was still one of the fanciest places he could find that served food Rhett knew Link would like. Besides, with a name that was shared with the Good Mythical Morning mascot, how could he resist? Putting on one of his better suits, and making sure his beard and hair were neatly trimmed, Rhett finished his look with a single, red-tipped yellow rose in his lapel. Checking himself in the mirror he thought he looked pretty good.

Link didn’t know what restaurant Rhett had made reservations for but he had been told to dress up for the occasion. He wore a plaid suit-jacket with dark, red pants and a striped tie. He wanted to look nice, not to look like he was on a date. He was a bit taken aback by Rhett as he stepped out of his car out front of Link’s house. Despite his annoyance that Rhett may be making too big a deal out of this supposedly fake date night, Link had to admit his best friend looked really good.

“You clean up nice,” he joked, trying to break the tension. Rhett beamed.

“You look very nice,” he commented, genuinely trying to give Link a compliment. His tone was pleasant, his eyes showed no lies; Link tried to see the joke, scanning his friend’s face for any sign that he was being funny. Was this a real date? Surely not, but if it wasn’t than Rhett was going to great lengths to make the illusion believable.

“Thanks,” Link replied. He did appreciate the compliment after all. As he stepped up to the car Rhett opened the passenger side door for him, like a gentleman, and Link slip inside with a smirk. They chatted a little on the way to the restaurant; just small talk. Their conversation fell quickly silent as Rhett pulled into the parking lot in Beverly Hills and Link’s jaw hit the floor.

“You got us reservations _here?_ ” Link gasped. The elegant entryway was lined with fancy cars and there were three attendants waiting outside the grand, glass doorways. “Are you serious?”

“Do you like it?” Rhett pressed, hopeful.

“You didn’t have to go all out, Rhett,” Link noted, his tone bordering on annoyed. Rhett’s broad smile faltered. He had spared no expense for this date; he wanted it to be perfect.

“I wanted to,” he countered, sparing glances at the attendants who waited patiently for the new arrivals to exit their car. “My treat, remember? Come on,” he added, patting Link’s thigh with the back of his hand. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” Trying to keep his positive attitude, and not waiting for Link to argue, he stepped out of the car and headed for Link’s side. He meant to hold the car door open for his friend again but this time Link beat him to it. Probably for the best, he figured, since there were people actually watching them this time.

The inside of the restaurant put the outside to shame. The tables had silken table cloths, the chairs were lined with beautifully colored cushions. Everything looked white and pristine; even the silverware appeared to be actual silver. Link had never seen a set up so elegant and he was stunned that Rhett had agreed to foot the bill for a meal here.

“Is that music?” he wondered, leaning close and whispering to Rhett. Sure enough, soft classical music could be heard throughout the restaurant. It gave the entire place a very posh feel. Suddenly Link felt very underdressed; he fidgeted nervously with his jacket’s lapel. 

“You look great,” Rhett assured him as they were escorted to their private table. He meant it, of course. There was very little that Link could wear that he wouldn’t look good it. Link also looked good when he wore very little, but Rhett tried not to think about that right now.

After they ordered their drinks, and the two of them had settled into their comfy chairs, Link became a little more comfortable. That is until he saw the prices on the menu. Rhett saw his friend’s eyes go wide for the third time in the past five minutes and he felt the nerves in his own stomach flutter nervously. Gently he placed a finger at the top of Link’s menu and lowered it so he could see the man’s face.

“I’m buying,” he reminded him again. “I promise, you can order whatever you want.” Link shifted his head as if to say ‘alright, if you say so’ and looked back at his menu. “Make sure to save room for dessert,” Rhett added.

“These dishes do sound good,” Link conceded. His stomach rumbled as if in agreement. It was still a little awkward sitting with Rhett, all dressed up and in this fancy restaurant, but Link figured it was worth it getting a free meal. He decided to just act as if this was a normal thing; like this was just a regular dinner that he and Rhett have done many times in the past. Rhett, on the other hand, was determined to not let his friend forget this was supposed to be a date.

“Should we order a bottle of wine?” he asked, picking up the wine menu and having a look. Link made a face.

“I’m not really in the mood for wine,” he insisted. “I’ll just stick with water.” Rhett shrugged and turned back to his own menu, continuing to glance over the brim at Link just a few feet away. 

Very few words were exchanged while they waited for their drinks, and fewer still after they placed their orders. Rhett’s hopes of making this sorta-date any fun were slipping away. No one in the restaurant seemed to recognized them, thank goodness, but it was still too busy for him to feel comfortable doing anything too romantic. Maybe if they had gone to a movie-

“You look really good tonight.” The words were spoken so casually that, had the two of them been anywhere else, Link might have taken the compliment with a grin and moved on. But this was a classy restaurant and Rhett was wearing a suit and tie. Plus Link could have sworn Rhett was making more eye contact than usual.

“Uh, thanks,” came Link’s weak reply. He could tell from the way Rhett was looking at him that he expected more in response, perhaps reciprocation, but Link left it there. Undeterred, Rhett pressed on.

“I really like that tie with that shirt,” he continued. “Makes your eyes look bluer.” Link adjusted his glasses, unsure how to take that. If Rhett was still playing up this date he was sure doing a good job of pretending. Well, two could play at that game.

“You’re very handsome, Rhett,” Link noted, a hint of levity in his voice. Rhett didn’t hear it and smile proudly. “But you didn’t bring me here just to trade compliments, did you?”

‘ _I brought you here to tell you I love you,_ ’ Rhett thought. He even almost said it but his tongue refused to speak the words his heart had known forever.

“Well, most first date topics involve a lot of getting to know your date,” Rhett explained. He had done a bit of googling earlier. “But since we already know each other, none of those really apply.” Link casually looked around but, luckily, no one was paying them any attention.

“Don’t call it that,” he warned, looking down at his glass. “It’s not funny anymore, man.”

“Sorry,” came the jerk response. The word was out before Rhett could even think about it. He didn’t mean to make Link upset, or ruin this experience. “What would you like to talk about?”

In the end the two of them didn’t talk much about anything and the rest of the dinner was filled with awkward silences and idle chit chat. Once the food arrived they both used it as a safe excuse to speak even less and when they did it was about the food. The meal was tasty, which they both appreciated, but it was soon gone and the distraction along with it. 

When the waiter returned with the desert menu, Rhett’s eyes lit up but Link felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He wanted this ‘date’ to be over as soon as possible and he didn’t like knowing what Rhett was going to suggest next.

“Wanna split something?” Rhett asked, hopeful, and not just because he wanted to eat more delicious food. Sharing dessert was one of the romantic things to do on a date, according to the internet. 

“I’m full,” Link dodged, not wanting to make this ‘date’ any longer. He couldn’t let himself enjoy it. He just wanted to go home and pretend this whole evening never happened. Rhett paid, as promised, which Link and his wallet appreciated. He could tell that Rhett had wanted to stay longer but there was something in his eyes that Link didn’t like. He couldn’t place it; it was as if Rhett wanted to say something but was holding back. As if Rhett had more on his mind than he wanted to admit.

The drive home was dead quiet and while Link preferred it to the clumsy conversations at the restaurant, it was maddening to Rhett. The entire time he was chastising himself for his silence, for his inability to go through with, what he considered, his master plan. Three words, that’s all it would take, but when the moment came he held back. Just like always. He had hoped a fresh suit and a fancy dinner would give him the confidence he needed to tell Link the truth, but it did no good. His only solace was he had one last trick up his sleeve, one last chance to make this date for real.

Like a true gentleman Rhett walked Link from the car to the man’s front door. Link didn’t really want him to, after the strange evening, but let him anyway. Anything to get this whole ‘date’ thing out of his system. As Link fumbled to find the right key that would let him enter his house and put everything out of his mind, Rhett took a brave step closer. Rhett was tall; everyone knew it, especially Link who spent years at the man’s side, but he was always tallest when he stood mere inches away. He towered over Link, who liked to remind people that he himself wasn’t short, he just looked it compared to his friend, and normally he didn’t find Rhett intimidating. He didn’t find him terrifying. Normally. Now, however…

“I’m sorry you didn’t have a nice time, Link,” Rhett apologized, making Link’s emotional barriers weaken somewhat. He had no real reason to be made at the giant lug, and offered a soft smile in response.

“The food was great,” he had to admit. “I’m just not used to having an expensive dinner for no reason, even if I don’t have to pay for it,” he added with a grin. Seeing Link smile made Rhett feel better. He never liked to see Link sad and he endeavored to cheer him up whenever he could.

“Maybe next time you can pick the place,” he suggested, tilting his head. “Your treat.” Link chuckled at the quip, nodding his agreement.

“Until next time then,” he mused. Looking down he finally found his house key on his keyring. Looking up he was ready to say goodnight before unlocking the door. What he didn’t expect was to find Rhett’s mouth heading right towards him. Their lips locked before he could even begin to object.

They were kissing. Link’s head was spinning and for a moment time stood still. It was a rather chaste kiss, but that didn’t register in Link’s mind. When he could finally think again he pulled away, his jaw hanging low and his eyes wide as saucers. A thousands memories and feelings rushed in and out as he tried to figure out what to say.

“Link?” Rhett asked, curious and afraid. Link shook his head. No. This wasn’t happening. Rhett didn’t just… Rhett wasn’t… couldn’t be… and yet…

“No,” was all Link could muster, his hands shaking as he slid his key into the door lock and shoved the door open. Rhett was dumbfounded on the doorstep, but Link didn’t care. He slammed the door in his best friend’s face, locking it quickly before leaning against the door and trying to keep his heart from pounding out his ear drums.

It had been a kiss, but there was no humor behind it. Rhett’s lips had touched his, and they were soft and sweet. Rhett had kissed _him_ but there was no playfulness in his eyes. It had been real, it had been tender, and worst of all, Link wanted Rhett to do it again.

And Link couldn’t ever let that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's alternate self recalls the last time he saw his Link and the Link from this universe learns more than just someone else's secret.

After Rhett’s unsuccessful attempt to profess his undying love for his best friend, things between them became very uncomfortable. Every time they were together all Link could think about was Rhett’s kiss, how much he enjoyed it and how much he hated Rhett for making him think about the two of them as more than friends. All Rhett could think about was how he had possibly ruined a friendship that meant more to him than anything else in the entire world. At the office they couldn’t speak to one another, too afraid to talk, too afraid to listen.

Then, when it came to shoot the next episode, everyone could tell something was off, but neither Rhett or Link would admit it. They wanted to pretend as if everything was normal, hoping that by doing so they could eventually forget that fateful night had ever happened and go back to business as usual. As shooting began it became painfully obvious that wasn’t going to happen; the tension was practically tangible. Rhett and Link couldn’t relax and their banter felt forced, they completely rushed through good mythical more.

The episode went up, and the next, and the next, each one just as awkward and uncomfortable as the last, perhaps even more so. Whatever was going on between Rhett and Link the mythical beasts definitely noticed and the show suffered. Views went way down in the first few weeks and as the end of the season drew near, the subscriber count had nearly halved. People didn’t want to watch two grown men pretend to be friends. The crew tried to cheer up their bosses but both men insisted nothing was wrong. They refused to admit they were having troubles because that would mean admitting to an intimate encounter they both wanted to forget.

Then the Christmas episode came around. It was to be the last episode of season eight. They were testing out odd types of eggnog on a Will it Eggnog and the first drink to be tested was soda pop. They had put all the ingredients to be mixed into a blender in front of Link and all he had to do was put the top on tight and push ‘on’. 

“Alright,” Link was saying. “So, I’m gonna blend this up.”

“Please do,” Rhett said, waiting patiently for his co-host to perform his simple task. Link must not have put the lid of the blender on tight enough because one push of the ‘on’ button and coke-infused eggnog was spraying everywhere, mostly onto Rhett. Normally Rhett would have just shaken his head and moved on but over the past few months his mental fuse had been drastically cut short.

“Dude,” Link began, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Rhett didn’t want to hear it.

“Be more careful, will ya?!” Rhett blurted, angrily. For a moment Link was quiet then he snapped back.

“Well, why don’t you do it then?” he yelled, getting to his feet and knocking over the blender with his hand. The food processor fell to the ground with a crash, sending it’s contents everywhere. “I’m sick of you being so critical!”

“What the hell, man!” Rhett snapped back, jumping to his feet to dodge both the blender and its contents. “It’s not my fault you can’t work a blender!”

“I can work a blender!” As Rhett and Link continued to yell at one another the crew cringed, glancing around, completely at a loss as to what they should do. This had never happened before and it was just getting worse.

“Apparently not,” Rhett countered. He didn’t see anyone else in the room but Link, didn’t see his employees trying to blend in with the wallpaper. “I’ve never seen a grown man so inept.”

“Inept? Is that what you think of me?” Yelling at the top of his lungs Link felt his voice break near the end of his question. This argument that was over nothing was getting far too real. He paused and then continued, much quieter. “Do you really think so little of me?” Rhett’s heart melted instantly. 

“Of course not, Link,” he answered, weakly. Taking a short step towards Link he reached out with a shaky hand. “I… I care about you, Link.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Link commented with a sob. “You know, you… You criticize me, you belittle me…” All of his emotions that he had pent up inside for the past few months spilled out of his mouth, unchecked and unbridled. He didn’t see the crew around them, either. “You humiliated me, you… you…” Rhett raised a hand to stop his friend mid-rant.

“Is this about today or-”

“You _kissed_ me!!” Time stopped. Link’s shout rang throughout the studio, resonating from every wall until it faded into the ether, leaving a quiet so absolute one could have heard a mouse hiccup. The crew was stunned by what truth had just been revealed and so was Rhett. 

“I-” Rhett wanted to apologize, to explain, but Link wasn’t going to give him an inch.

“You fucking kiss me and what?” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “You expect everything to be normal now? To be the same?”

“I was trying to-”

“To what? To make a fool out of me? To make me feel....” Link’s hands were incredibly animated, waving about as he tried to find the right word. Rhett took the brief reprieve from Link’s shouting to speak up.

“I love you.” Another bombshell. Though the crew remained silent, it all made sense to them now. No longer afraid they patiently waited for Link’s response with baited breath, hoping that at long last their bosses would both admit what their employees had known for years. Alas, it was too much. A tear fell from Link's eye but he didn't seem to notice.

“No, no you don’t get to say that.” Link pointed an accusing finger at Rhett. “You don’t _get_ to say that. You _can’t_ …. Don’t _ever_ say that to me. In fact,” he added stepping towards the closest exit. “Don’t ever talk to me again.” With that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him, and Rhett was left with the small crowd of people that he finally remembered where there and had seen the entire fight unfold.

While Rhett had hoped Link would cool off with time, it had been no idle threat made in a moment of anger. He refused to speak to Rhett for any reason, even for the sake of their show. Rhett and the crew assumed he would get over it but after a week he was just as set against doing anything with Rhett. After two weeks he made apologizes to everyone who worked for the company; they would have to find new jobs because he couldn’t work with Rhett anymore. Not on GMM, not on music videos, not on anything. The company that they had built up for the last ten years was to be no more. 

Link moved back to North Carolina, found a nice house in Greensboro and a job for a small engineering firm. Rhett thought about staying in California but there was no point. After everything with the company was settled and done with, he moved away as well, but not back to North Carolina. He couldn’t risk being in the same state as the man he loved, as the man who broke his heart. As the man he had broken.

That was three years ago.

Neither Rhett nor Link could bring themselves to break the silence since that horrible day. No email was sent, no call made between them. Rhett never thought he would be able to lay eyes on, let alone speak with his former best friend ever again. Then, when he say him standing in the stone rings mere feet away, it had been nothing more than a miracle, and now, sitting beside him…

“I drove him away,” he whispered. “I drove everyone away.” He slumped on the bed, head hung low, as tears fell from his eyes and the memories of the past three years came flooding back. Link put his arm around the new Rhett, trying to comfort him, but his warm and tender embrace only made the tears fall faster.

“Drove Link away? The other me?” he asked, softly. “Wh- how? What happened?” He and Rhett had been friends forever and Link couldn’t think of anything his Rhett could do that would drive away anyone. 

‘ _I should go,_ ’ Rhett thought, breathing in deep. For a moment he believed he had said those words out loud but his mouth hadn’t moved. He tried again.

“Link… _my_ Link,” he corrected with a sigh. “He hasn’t talked to me since…” Link felt a pang in his heart. Not on speaking terms? He couldn't fathom never speaking to his Rhett ever again. It was too painful a thought to even consider.

“Since what?” He had to know, he _needed_ to know, and he wasn’t going to stop until he found out. He felt it in his heart. Rhett saw it in his eyes, but still he hesitated. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Link all over again. “Please…” Damn those pleading eyes, that gentle face.

“Since I…” Rhett’s voice faltered but he had come too far to stop now. “Since I told him I…” His voice caught in his throat and he couldn’t go on. Link didn’t want to push him but his desire to know wasn’t just about himself. He wanted to know for the sake of the friendship between him and his Rhett. He never would have thought anything could have come between them. Then there was the truth this Rhett was hiding. Did Link’s Rhett had the same secret?

“Whatever ever he told you,” Link began, kindly. “Whatever you told him… I’m not that Link. No matter what, I can’t believe it’s bad enough to make me hate you or my Rhett. I promise,” he added, seeing the doubt in this Rhett’s eyes. “If my Rhett has been keeping secrets, I need to know. Please.”

When he had come up here to talk to Link, this was not the conversation Rhett thought he was going to have. He wanted to get information, not give, at least nothing so close to his heart. If he gave up anything he could change the lives of his duplicate and Link’s as well. And yet…

And yet…

“I don’t know what drove him away,” he admitted. “It could have been any number of things. I kinda… I kinda through a lot at him at once and maybe that’s why it was so hard for him to hear.” Link was patient, though it was difficult to remain so; he could sense a great truth was about to be revealed. “I told him I…” His voice caught again and now he looked into Link’s deep, blue eyes, and he forgot where he was. He forgot that this wasn’t his Link, that his Link was an entire universe away, but it didn’t matter. “I just wanted to tell you I’m in love with you.”

It was so quiet they would have heard a pin drop, and the floor was covered in thick carpet. Link’s heart stopped and, at first, he didn’t have a single word to say. He could tell Rhett needed him to reply, to say something comforting, and he wanted nothing more than to do just that, but the reality of what Rhett’s copy had just said had hit him too hard to let it go so easily.

“Link?” Hearing his voice again gave Link breath and he inhaled deeply, shaking himself from his stupor. “Did… did you hear what I said?” Link had more than heard, he had realized. If this Rhett before him was in love with his Link then… that had to mean… Did Link’s Rhett…?

He didn’t know how to respond and even after bringing himself back to reality, such as it was, Link didn’t find a single word that could even begin to explain the emotions swirling inside. He was shocked, he was scared, it made no sense, it made all the sense in the world, and after he gave himself a moment to comprehend the truth he was hearing, there was only one question left that mattered. Did he feel the same way about Rhett?

“I don’t-” Rhett’s alternate started, pulling back, pulling away, but he didn’t have a chance to finish whatever retreat he was cobbling together, as Link lunged forward. Link didn’t think, didn’t care, all he wanted to do right now was feel Rhett’s lips against his own, even if they weren’t his Rhett’s lips. He had to know if he wanted this too, and as he felt those warm, bearded lips against his owns he understood...

He knew his heart had always belonged to Rhett.

He hadn’t wanted to admitted it, he had been too scared to, but hearing Rhett’s voice say those simple little words… everything just fell into place. He wasn’t sure if his Rhett felt the same but-

Rhett’s duplicate and Link heard the hotel door open and pulled away from their tender kiss to see the Rhett who was from this universe enter the room. His eyes were wide, his jaw on the floor, as he looked at his best friend and his copy lip-locked on the bed. Link knew he had a smile on his face but it fell immediately upon seeing Rhett in the doorway. He was about to explain when his best friend clenched his jaw and stormed across the room.

“Get away from my Link,” he commanded, coldly yet calmly. Then, without waiting for a response, he punched his copy right in the side of the head.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhett had never punched anyone in the face before, certainly never a version of himself. His knuckles hit his duplicate near the top of the jaw, and while he knew it must have hurt like hell to get smacked, it hurt him as well. Pain shot through his knuckles, up his arm all the way to his shoulder. Instantly pulled back, shaking his hand and taking a moment to sooth what he knew was going to leave a mark. Meanwhile Link and the duplicate were in shock. Link couldn’t believe Rhett would ever hit anyone; he’d only done it once before and that was in the fourth grade and in the stomach. This… this was something totally different.

“Rhett!” He shouted, grabbing Rhett’s alternate as he reeled from the punch. “Stop!”

“I thought I’d get that from Link,” the alternate was saying, holding his head with one hand. “Never thought I’d get it from myself.”

“I want you to stay away from my Link,” Rhett was saying, trying to assert his dominance. “Until we find a way to get you back to your own dimension or reality or whatever, I want you to stay the hell away from him. Do you understand?”

“Rhett,” Link repeated, finding his voice at last. “You can’t just-” But the other Rhett raised a hand to silence them both as he got to his feet.

“It’s okay, Link,” he assured him. “He’s right. I… I should go. I’ll-” he glanced at the other Rhett but decided to continue anyway. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He didn’t want to get involved in this fight, and he didn’t want to be the cause of a Rhett and Link separation all over again. He was second guessing his coming here in the first place as he crossed the room towards the exit.

“No, wait,” Link interrupted. Emotions were still swirling in his heart and now fresh ones joined the mix. “You haven’t done anything wrong,” he assured Rhett’s copy.

“Link?” the original Rhett asked, even more confused than ever. He thought he had stumbled upon his alternate self taking advantage of his best friend but, if Link had been the one at fault… No. Rhett couldn’t accept it. Link couldn’t have been the one to initiate that kiss. Rhett had spent years trying to win a kiss from that man. This new Rhett couldn’t have done it in just one day. “What are you talking about?” With a smooth motion Link ducked his hand into the second Rhett’s pocket and pulled out his room key.

“I’m going to sleep in Rhett’s... _that_ Rhett,” he clarified with a point. “In his room tonight.” Immediately the original Rhett stiffened, ready to be furious and incredibly indignant, but then Link continued. “You two are going to stay here. I think you have a lot to talk about, starting with an apology,” he added with a poignant look towards his Rhett. Before anyone could ask him to stay- and both Rhett’s dearly wanted him to- Link ducked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. The two Rhett were left alone together, with one glaring at the other.

For at least a minute the two Rhetts just stared at one another, unsure where to begin, uncertain what they needed to say. The original Rhett was dead set against apologizing, despite his growing regret of his actions.

‘ _He had it coming,_ ’ he figured, massaging is very sore fist. He didn’t appreciate the new Rhett coming here and stealing Link away. Of course it didn’t explain why Link was letting the kiss happen and clearly enjoying it.

“You want to explain what just happened?” he demanded, finally breaking the silence. The other Rhett paced the room slowly, feeling a bit like he’d had this conversation with himself a hundred times over.

“What part of you punching me confused _you?_ ” he countered, rubbing his face. He dearly hoped he wasn’t going to be bruised in the morning.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Rhett wasn’t in any mood for games or the other Rhett’s sass which, admittedly, sounded a lot like his own sass. “You were kissing Link. Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“Hey, man, Link kissed _me._ ” The words hit the original Rhett hard and he was clearly shaken from such a truth. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. “I just came here to talk.”

“Bullshit. You fucked things up with your Link and you thought, ‘hey, why not make a move on _this_ Link. It’s not like I’m going to be here to deal with the fallout’.” He gestured wildly, emphasizing his dripping sarcasm.

“That’s not-”

“I planned out this vacation perfectly and you ruined it!’ Rhett was literally shaking with anger as his voice peaked. He was furious, he was distraught, and all he could think was: “You ruined my life!”

“I told Link I loved him.” More words, heavier than the first, landed on top of Rhett like a mountain. Things were getting worse by the minute and he just didn’t know how to handle it.

“You... you did _what?_ ” That was the only thing Rhett wanted to say to Link during this entire vacation. The only thing he wanted to say to Link for the past twenty plus years and now… “How c… wha… why?” A thousand questions flooded his mind at once. Were things worse? Was this good news? He couldn’t tell. He stumbled back and plopped on to the bed, folding his hands to keep them still. “Wuh… well, what did he say?”

“That’s when he kissed me,” the other Rhett explained, stepping closer, his arms held out in apology. He genuinely hadn’t meant this night to go this way, it just sort of… happened. “I think you’re lucky.”

“Lucky?” Rhett didn’t know whether to sound angry or not and his voice was caught between a furious tone and one filled with curiosity. He felt both. “Why?”

“When I told my Link I loved him, he bolted.” The other Rhett made it across the small room and sat down beside his duplicate. “I haven’t seen him since. Whatever you and this Link have… I think you guys have a real shot.”

“You’re forgetting,” Rhett reminded him. “He kissed _you_ , not me. If he had any feelings for me-”

“I _am_ you!” his alternate blurted. “We are the same guy, remember? If you had been the one to tell him, he’d be in your arms right now, and we wouldn’t be having this stupid conversation.” Rhett dropped his hands into his palms and rubbed his face. He was so confused and the alcohol in his blood wasn’t helping any. Right now he just wanted to sleep and forget this entire night even happened.

“All I wanted was to tell Link how I felt,” he muttered, barely moving his hands away from his face. “I’ve tried so many times and I never had the guts.”

“Me, too,” his duplicate admitted, letting a tiny smile peek through his beard. “Believe me, it took me decades to dig up the courage. It didn’t go well. At least Link kissing me means he’s not going to run away from this.”

“What do you think I should do?” It was odd asking another version of himself, but even though they were practically the same person, three years of experience had made this other Rhett apparently a bit wiser than his counterpart. Besides, Rhett was used to having conversations about Link with himself.

“I think we should get some sleep, talk to Link in the morning.” It sounded like good advice and Rhett was tired. It didn’t no good to dwell on what Link _might_ do until he did it. He couldn’t run away at any rate; their plane didn’t leave England until Monday. He was stuck here with the two Rhetts until then. Well, hopefully, with just one Rhett eventually. “Then, tomorrow, we’ll head back to Stonehenge and figure out how to get me back.” As he finished his sentence, Rhett’s copy let his sadness creep back inside. He remembered what was waiting for him on the other side.

“What if he-” Rhett began but the other Rhett cut him off.

“It does no good guessing at this point,” he assured him. “Let’s just get some sleep and in the morning you can go down to his room and talk to him. Alright?” Rhett nodded, looking off into nothing as the other Rhett headed over to take the other bed. As Rhett’s alternate was getting ready to sleep in his bed, the original Rhett suddenly broke into a smile and turned to look at him.

“When did I get so good at giving advice?” he wondered. The other Rhett shrugged.

“They say you learn more from making mistakes than succeeding,” he commented. “When I lost Link, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I must have learned a lot from it.” The original Rhett nodded but inside he was thinking.

‘ _I just hope I don’t make the same mistake._ ’

~ ~ ~

Morning couldn’t come fast enough for either Rhett. The original slept in later than he would have liked but as soon as he opened his eyes he was getting to his feet and throwing on his clothes. His duplicate was already up and in the shower but Rhett didn’t want to wait for him to get done. After only a moment’s hesitation he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

“Hey!” the other Rhett objected. “I’m in here!”

“I’ve already seen you naked,” Rhett insisted, wiping down the foggy mirror. “And if you think about it, I’ve slept by myself so it’s like we’ve slept together, so…”

“I’m starting to figure out why Link never dated either of us,” Rhett’s copy quipped. Rhett, meanwhile, started going through his normal morning routine, starting with brushing his teeth.

“Did you use my toothbrush?” he wondered, looking at the moist bristles.

“ _You_ figured _you_ wouldn’t mind if _I_ used _my_ toothbrush,” the other Rhett replied, playing with pronouns.

“I guess you’ve eaten fewer gross things than I have,” Rhett admitted, recalling the past three years and the disgusting things he and Link had to eat on the show. “It’s weird thinking that we’re the same person,” he continued, contemplating his toothbrush. “We share the same mouth, the same hands, the same body.”

“The same everything,” the other Rhett added, understanding where this train of thought was going. “I mean, if you really think about it, that means you and I have dated the same girls…”

“Kiss the same girls…”

“And guys,” the other Rhett reminded him. Rhett didn’t really want to remember kissing anyone that wasn’t Link.

“Yeah,” he offhandedly agreed. Not wanting to talk about it anymore he began to brush his teeth. Just when he thought the conversation was over, the other Rhett piped up.

“Does this mean we’ve given each other hand-?”

“Too weird!” Rhett interrupted, his mouth filled with foam. Scowling he resumed his brushing but he could hear the other Rhett chuckling. After a moment or two he had to admit it was a little funny, and on a very strange level, probably true. He silently cursed his dirty mind and his alternate’s dirty mind, trying not to dwell about whether or not they were the same thing.

Once he had finished his teeth, washed his face, and gotten his hair to look moderately respectable, Rhett rushed into the main room to put on a fresh set of clothes. He was eager to see Link and wasn’t going to wait around another minute for his copy to stop him. As he was pulling on his shoes he heard his own voice talking to him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that, and he had watched himself on the internet more times than he’d care to admit.

“Do you want me to come with you?” his copy asked.

“I want to talk to Link alone, please,” he replied, trying to sound nice. He was still a little ticked about the night before. Once his shoes were tied he looked up and continued. “Try not to do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone.”

“Never have,” his copy smirked. Then, in a more serious tone: “I think you guys are going to be fine. Just… just be yourself.”

“Worked for you, didn’t it?” Rhett joked. His copy had to grin at that.

“Hey, I did the hard part,” he chuckled. “I think you can take it from here.”


	13. Chapter 13

Link wasn’t mad at Rhett, not really. After having a more restful sleep than he had expected, he looked back with mild amusement more than anything. His Rhett was jealous of himself. Not that Link could entirely blame him; not if the alternate Rhett’s feelings towards him were the same between dimensions. If _his_ Rhett felt the same way about him than _that_ Rhett then…

A soft smile crossed Links face. He had never considered being in a relationship with Rhett before. At least, not as far as he could remember. It had never even been a fleeting thought. He never would have thought Rhett would want to be with him in that way, nor that he would have cared for Link as anything more than a friend. Maybe a brother, but a lover? In the past Link would have cringed at the very idea of two men together, and hid from any possibility that his own desires leaned towards something of that nature, but now? Here’s Rhett’s voice whisper his affirmation of love… it had touched something deep within Link and somehow, the whole idea didn’t seem so bad at all. 

Looking in the mirror Link rolled the idea of loving Rhett over and over in his mind. _Really_ loving Rhett. He did. More than anyone else in this entire world, he loved Rhett. He couldn’t imagine his life without him and he wouldn’t have changed anything about the man if he had the power. He wondered how that man had kept the secret of his affections a secret for so long, how he had managed to pretend to be a simple straight male. Not that Link would have ever thought less of him, even in the days of his youth when it had been pounded into both of them that being anything else was gross and wrong. Link would have never left his side then and he certainly wasn’t about to leave him now. 

His smile broadened as years of hidden truths came flooding into his heart. He had cared for Rhett more than even he himself had realized. It was only in that moment when his lips touched those of his lifelong best friend that he understood just how much he loved him. How much he needed him. How much he wanted to feel more. While he had to admit he was terrified of what this could mean for their friendship, their show, their lives, he was willing to take the risk. It wasn’t every day one fell in love with someone they’d known their entire lives.

As Link was fixing his hair, fresh out of the shower, he paused as a sudden thought hit him like a bolt of lightning. The other Rhett and the other Link weren’t together in the other universe. Not even in the same state. If that Rhett was so in love with Link, then how could they not be together, in any sense? The mystery of what happened to split their two universes deepened and Link was growing more and more concerned about his new Rhett friend. Then again he and the Rhett from this universe hadn’t gotten together either. It had just been fate that their realities crossed paths and allowed a strange confession to come blurting out from an alternate version of Rhett’s lips.

Has these magical events not happened, Link and his Rhett might never…

‘ _We still haven't,_ ’ he reminded himself. ‘ _We haven’t even discussed-_ ’

A sharp knock on the door shook Link from his thoughts and they fell away uncompleted into ether. Slipping on a pair of pants he moved to the door and peeked through the peephole to see who was visiting so early. He felt silly that he hadn’t guessed who it was before hand. Running a hand one last time through his drying hair he unchained the door and swung it open. Rhett - _his_ Rhett- was standing sheepishly on the other side.

“Hey, Link,” he began, his eyes fleetingly meeting Link’s eyes. They wandered down to Link’s bare chest and then quickly dove for the floor. Link waited until the eyes weren’t looking at him to smile; he wasn’t ready to forgive Rhett’s actions from last night just yet.

“Did you apologize?” he asked, sounding a lot more stern than he currently looked. Without looking up Rhett nodded. 

“We’re cool,” came the vague reply. It wasn’t exactly a yes, nor did it make it clear whether or not something like that was going to happen again. Link let his smile stick around as Rhett met his eyes again. “Are we?” Rhett continued, now speaking of himself and Link.

“I’m not the one that you hit,” Link mused. “But, yeah. We’re good.” If this had been any other weekend Link might have pulled Rhett in for a hug, but things were different now. He could sense it, and so could Rhett. Cool or not, there was still a tension between them, something unspoken that neither was ready to admit or discuss just yet. Rhett nodded again, happy that Link wasn’t angry with him. He wished he could ask about the kiss, about why or how, but he wasn’t ready to here Link’s reasons. He thought he would be but seeing him now, his beautiful half-naked self, Rhett felt all of the questions slip from his mind and he was back to where he always ended up: in the unrequited-love friendship zone.

“Okay,” he managed, offering a weak smile. “Well the other Rhett and I are gonna head down to breakfast soon. We promise to both be civil and would be happy if you joined us.”

“I’ll meet you guys in the lobby,” Link told him. A few more awkward nods and the door shut between them. Link couldn’t remember things ever been this awkward between them in the past, and they had shared a single bathtub for GMM on several occasions. This was different, this was new. Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

‘ _Here we go._ ’

~ ~ ~

Much to Link’s surprise, and possibly theirs as well, the two Rhett’s managed to be rather civil for the rest of the day, though neither was particularly cheerful. Their scheduled private viewing of the Stonehenge monument wasn’t until late; real late. They picked the last time on the roster: just before sundown and the closing of the site. That way there would be no one there but them and their tour guide and, with any luck, they would be able to figure out how to get the other Rhett back to his own world without their tour guide seeing. That wasn’t even the hard part of their day.

The three of them decided to continue their sightseeing tour of the lands around Salisbury, using items from Rhett’s itinerary and suggestions from second Rhett’s google searches. They visited a few museums, lunched at Greengages Cafe, toured both the Salisbury Marketplace and the Mompesson House. By the time dinner rolled around the three of them were in a great mood and the events of the night before were all but forgotten. Link couldn’t have been happier to see his two Rhett’s getting along at last. He hoped that when the three of them were able to be alone on that stone-covered hill, they would not only be able to figure out how to send the second Rhett back to his home dimension, but they would finally be able to have a pleasant and thorough conversation about where they all now stood.

He just wasn’t ready quite yet.

After supper they visited a few more places but, as the hour grew late, a sense of nervous anticipation filled the three men, apprehension of tonight’s attempt to set things right. It wasn’t their last chance, they had to believe that, but if they didn’t succeed tonight well… it would make things a great deal more complicated.

When it was time to get going back to Stonehenge, the three of them took the rental car to the visitor’s center, eager to put this whole vacation behind them. Not that they were all filled with regret, Link lease of all. He had come to know truths he never expect to find, nor knew were even out there to find. Link learned that Rhett was in love with him, though he hadn’t directly admitted it yet, and more importantly he realized that the love was mutual. At the very least, Link was willing to give them two of them a chance. Rhett, meanwhile, was stewing in his own thoughts, still trying to figure out if his copy and Link kissing was a good thing or not, and it was driving him slightly crazy. He needed to know more than anything.

While Link and Rhett’s copy waited for their tour guide to show up and drive them to the actual site, the original Rhett realized that he had another need that was slightly more urgent.

“I’ll catch up with you guys,” he told them with an apologetic look on his face. “Just gonna visit the little boys room.”

“Be quick,” Link warned. “I don’t want you to miss the bus.” Neither did Rhett so he trotted off to relieve himself. Link and the other Rhett stood about as casually as possible, trying not to draw too much attention while they waited for the tour guide and the original Rhett to show up so they could get going.

It was while they were hanging about that Link heard something he had been dreading for the past two days; a stranger's voice calling out his name.

“Oh my god, and Rhett!” the voice continued as it’s owner walked closer. A fan, obviously, and she was running up to Link and the man who looked exactly like his business partner. Link held back a cringe and tried to appear as normal as possible. Rhett’s alternate did much the same, smiling broadly as the young woman caught up with them. “I’m such a huge fan!”

“Uh, hey!” Link chirped, putting on a charming smile. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing great!” the woman replied, obviously thrilled at meeting the two men before her. “I didn’t think I was going to see Rhett and Link at Stonehenge today.”

“We snuck in the back,” Rhett’s duplicate joked. That earned a quick laugh but then the woman’s eyes seemed to take in Rhett’s appearance for the first time.

“Are you guys filming?” she asked, curious. Rhett’s duplicate ran his fingers through his hair, nervously, aware that his style didn’t exactly match that of his counterpart here, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Just vacationing,” he answered, dodging the question a bit. “We don’t have rocks like this in America.” Another laugh and this time Link nodded in agreement to go along with the joke. Inside he was supremely comfortable but he didn’t want to be rude. Then the woman pulled out her phone and he was certain he turned slightly pale.

“Can I get a photo?” she wondered, holding up the phone. A common question and normally Link wouldn’t have hesitated, but this was not a normal day. If Rhett’s ‘new appearance’ leaked onto the internet-

“Sure,” Rhett’s duplicate was saying, motioning the woman closer. The woman stepped between them and he got into his normal ‘picture with a fan’ pose. Link quickly took the other side, smiling into the camera with what he hoped was a genuine smile. Moments later and a few thank yous, the woman headed off to her friends waiting by a car in the parking lot, eager to show off the photo she just got. It wasn’t until after she pulled away in her car that the real Rhett emerged from his hiding spot around the corner.

“Great,” he sighed. “Now I have to get my hair cut or fans will get suspicious.”

“It might look good on you,” his duplicate bantered. Rhett just grumbled.

~ ~ ~

Their tour guide was a friendly older gentleman who, luckily, had clearly never heard of Rhett and Link and was happy enough to just do his normal tour without a lot of discussion about the personal lives of his guests. He drove them up to the site, talking about the vast countryside and the history thereof, barely even looking at the three men in his bus as they made their way to the main attraction. Once at the stones he continued his practice speech, leading the way around an imagined maze, while Link and the Rhetts were barely listening. They weren’t here for the tour, just the rocks themselves.

In the center of the stones the tour seemed to be reaching its zenith and neither Rhett could take it anymore. 

“Do you mind if we have a minute with the stones?” Rhett blurted, impatiently.

“We’d like to take in the majesty of this place in silence for awhile,” the other Rhett clarified.

“Stonehenge has a long history of being used for religious ceremonies,” the tour guide noted. “It’s common for people to feel a spiritual awakening in their presence.”

“We just want to take it all in, talks amongst ourselves,” Link chimed in, trying to hide the fact that he had a camera bag on his shoulder. 

“As long as you don’t mess with the actual stones themselves, I don’t see the harm.” The news was a wonderful stroke of luck and Link and the Rhetts almost let out audible sighs of relief. “I can give you fellas some space,” the guide continued. “I’ll just be down the hill.” Everyone nodded their understanding and the guide started sauntering through the stones towards their farthest edge. It was clear he wasn’t going to let the three guests do just anything with the valuable rocks, but perhaps this would be enough.

“Let’s hurry before he changes his mind,” Link suggested as soon as the guide was out of earshot. The Rhetts nodded and agreed in unison, quickly taking their places beside the stone that had started this whole venture in the first place. If they were going to do this thing, now was the time.

Rhett’s duplicate placed his hands on the giant stone and closed his eyes. Link and his Rhett held their breaths, waiting for something miraculous to happen. Both of them wanted to hold hands but neither was brave enough to take that step. Not yet. All they could do now was wait and see what happened to this other Rhett. 

After a few seconds Rhett’s copy opened one eye to peek around him, to see if anything had changed. 

“Did it work?” he asked, one eye still closed. He saw his other self and Link standing side by side near by and sighed. It hadn’t worked; clearly he was still in the same universe.


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t get it,” Rhett’s copy groaned. “This is exactly what I did before.”

“Maybe you have to have another version of you doing the same thing in the other dimension for it to work,” Link posited. Rhett held back a snarl.

“Don’t say that,” he told Link. “If that’s true we’ll probably be stuck with this guy forever.” He really didn’t relish that idea. Link rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know. There’s not much to go on and he looks like he’s doing the same thing you were before everything went crazy.”

“Let me see the recording again,” Rhett demanded, snatching the camera from Link’s hands.

“Hey!” Link protested, but Rhett was too frustrated to hear him.

“There has to be something we missed."

“We didn’t see anything else happening but we do have the timestamp, right?” The original Rhett nodded, bringing the camera up again to look. “What time did the new Rhett actually appear?” Holding back a few harsh comments to his lifelong friend for his rude behavior, Link leaned in to watch the recording again along with the other Rhett huddled in close. 

“ _Whenever you’re ready,_ ” came Link’s voice from the small speakers. Link remembered saying them, he remembered shooting this footage; so far so normal. Rhett looked a bit nervous, wiping his hands on his jeans, no doubt sweaty as they always were. He placed them flat onto the giant stone before him, calm and gentle. He stared down at the stone for a long time, not speaking, not moving, barely breathing. As he watched the footage, Link wanted to ask what Rhett had been thinking at the time but he held his tongue.

“ _You okay, Rhett?_ ” Link in the past asked. Rhett’s past self seemed to be shaken as from a dream and he turned to look at Link filming. Taking a few steps towards the camera, what was forming behind him was obscured by his frame but Link had seen it. Taking one step to the side he cleared his view and there, in the same place that Rhett had been standing a few seconds earlier, a shimmer. In the dim light it was difficult to see but it was vaguely humanoid in shape. It was almost like an after image, shaking like hot air on asphalt, and as Link watched in the past and the present, he felt a tingle run down his spine. 

“That’s…” Rhett’s duplicate began to say, seeing himself begin to manifest. He had seen it before, but still couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Like a blurry image coming into focus, his past-self turned into a solid form and the transfer from his own dimension to this one was complete. The camera angle tilted as past Link lowered his arm to see the new Rhett with his own eyes.

“ _What the crap?_ ” he had exclaimed. Just barely in view now, the new Rhett fell to the ground unconscious and then there was only silence on the tape. The original Rhett in the present paused the recording.

“You literally came out of nowhere,” he mused, still quite taken aback by the whole thing.. Up until now there had been a glimmer of doubt in his mind that this whole alternate universe theory was real, but now there was no other explanation left. Crazy as it was, this was real.

“Yeah,” the other Rhett agreed, just as taken aback. He had felt it, experienced it, but he never realized what it must have looked like to Link and the Rhett from his world to see it happen. 

“So, you must have been touching the rock in the exact same way as Rhett was,” Link surprised. “You were standing in the exact same position as Rhett before he stepped away.” Clearing his throat, Rhett brought himself back to the present and tried to think logically.

“Makes sense,” he agreed, looking at the fallen stone before them. “If anything can make sense in this scenario.”

“So, all I have to do is just touch it?” the other Rhett guessed with a shrug. It didn’t sound plausible but they didn’t have much to go on at this point.

“Now, hold on,” Link offered. “What else were you doing when you changed over? What else was going on? You said Nick was there…?”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t doing anything weird that I remember. No one was even talking when it happened.” He looked off into the distance as he tried to recall every detail. “It was just me and him, I touched the stones and…” He shrugged again. “And now I’m here.”

“There has to be something else,” Rhett insisted, looking at the tape again. He rewound it and watched it several times before lowering it again in frustration. “What are we missing?” The other Rhett shook his head and turned back to the stone, placing his hands on it again in the hopes that it would miraculously transport him home this time. Link, meanwhile, took the camera from his Rhett’s hands and watched the recording himself. There was something they were missing, but he felt like he was so close to realizing what it was. If only-

“It’s not time yet,” he muttered, mostly to himself. The Rhett’s turned to look at him quizzically, not really sure how the time was currently relevant. Link lifted the camera so they could see what he was looking at and pointed at the timestamp on the screen. “9:31,” he explained. “That’s when the crossover happened. Maybe we have to wait until then…?”

“Maybe!” Rhett checked his phone for the time. They still had a few minutes to go. “I’ve read that time can have a profound impact on spells and other magical effects.”

“You think this is magic?” Not that Link had another explanation to offer, except perhaps aliens.

“Well, I dunno,” Rhett backtracked a little. “I mean, I don’t believe in astrology or stuff like that but-”

“But you believe in wizards and magic?” Link teased, making a swooshing motion to mimic using an invisible wand.

“An exact copy of myself materialized out of thin air, Link,” Rhett reminded him, motioning to his duplicate, who promptly waved and smiled.

“Fair point.”

“Anyway, I didn’t say it was magic, but historically Stonehenge was built to align is the stars and the path of the sun.” Rhett looked up at the bright stars above, as if their sparkling was an accordance with his supposition. “It would make sense that either might have an effect on whatever sent my copy over to this universe.”

“Only one way to find out,” his copy added, checking his own phone. It didn’t have a signal, but the clock seemed to still work. “I’ll touch the stone at 9:31 and then…” He let the end of the statement hang, unsaid, knowing the others understood the plan perfectly. Settling in, they waited in silence for the time to slowly tick by. Both Rhetts folded their arms and into their own thoughts, choosing to spend the next few minutes dwelling on their situation rather than talking. Link watched the footage again, fascinated by the whole thing, and trying to figure out if there was anything else they needed to remember for their next try. Hopefully the tour guide wouldn’t mind waiting a little bit longer.

The silence didn’t last very long.

“Did you have to get your picture taken?” Rhett mumbled, clearly annoyed. Link rolled his eyes, not wanting to get involved but knowing that a fight was soon to start.

“Excuse me?” the other Rhett asked, accusing in his tone.

“You could have said no,” Rhett continued, gesturing with a hand.

“If I weren’t here, would you have said no?”

“But you are here.” ‘ _Unfortunately._ ’ “And you are not me, remember?”

“Believe me,” his copy snarled. “I fully understand all the ways that I am _not_ you.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” came the angry response.

“I think you know full well what I’m talking about,” the copy implicated, implying much but saying little. “And I think Link knows, too.”

“Hey,” Link snapped. “Leave me out of your stupid pissing contest, okay? I’m sure you’re dicks are the same size, anyway,” he added, looking back at the camera. He didn’t want to make eye contact with either of them after that comment. If either of the Rhett’s heard it, they ignored it, choosing to continue glaring at one another and arguing.

“You don’t know anything about my Link,” Rhett fumed. It was said in ire but hearing the words ‘my Link’ again sent a fresh flutter through Link’s heart, and this time it was _his_ Rhett that said them. “You don’t know anything about either of us.”

“I think I know both of you pretty well. We’ve lived nearly identical lives,” he pointed out. “The only difference is that I was willing to take a chance and you weren’t.” He didn’t actually know if that was true or not, but he wanted to put Rhett’s buttons and he knew just how to do it. However, he might have pushed too hard.

“Your ‘chance-taking’ ruined your life,” Rhett reminded him, pointing an accusatory finger at his duplicate. “Your Link abandoned you and now you’re trying to steal mine!”

“He _kissed_ me!” Rhett’s copy shouted, his voice echoing off the rocks standing around them. “I never forced Link to do anything.”

“You scared off your Link, why did you think you could take mine?”

“I’m not trying to take anyone!”

“You… coerced him!”

“I told him I loved him, alright?” the copy admitted. “I love Link. Why are you so hung up on that?”

“Because _I_ love him!” The confession slipped from his lips so effortless he didn’t even notice Link had heard it. “Get your own!”

“Mine hates me!”

“Enough!!” Link yelled, unable to take anymore fighting. He raised his hands on either side of his head, shaking and furious, he shouted at both of the Rhetts to stop. At the sound of Link’s frantic yell both Rhetts went immediately silent and turned to look at the man they both loved. Holding the bridge of his nose Link took in slow, deep breaths while the Rhetts looked on in silence, not sure what Link was going to say or do. He wasn’t sure either but as the quiet filled his ears and he had a moment of actual peace, it came to him. There was only one clear choice and he had to do it now.

Looking up he glanced between Rhett one and Rhett two, wordlessly telling them to keep quiet while he stepped up to them both. Both Rhetts wanted to say they were sorry, but also knew they probably wouldn’t stop until one of them was finally gone. Link knew it too, but he had another idea in mind.

“Look,” he began, sounding remarkably calm. “It’s all mute until 9:31, right? That’s when the other Rhett first appeared?” The Rhetts nodded in unison. “Okay, so, you two just shut up until then and this will all be over.” Both Rhetts sent a last glare at each other before complying, going back to fuming silently. A brief moment of peace was all Link wanted and now he could finally think.

9:30pm. Their next attempt was only a minute away. Without speaking the two Rhetts quietly headed back to the fallen stone that started all of this madness, the duplicate wiped the sweat from his palms in preparation. Link closed the screen on his camera and put it away. He needed to be ready as well.

“I hope this works,” Rhett muttered, risking breaking the silence.

“Me, too,” his duplicate agreed. Rhett doubted his sincerity. 

“Just make sure you put your hands on that rock when the time comes,” he insisted, fearing this duplicate might refuse to go through with it when the time came.

“I got it,” his duplicate sneered. Link sighed to himself. He hated seeing the Rhetts fighting like this, wishing they could have all been friends throughout this strange vacation, but he couldn’t get distracted by them. Not now.

9:31pm. The time had come. Rhett’s duplicate rubbed his hands together, nervously, before raising them over the rock.

“Wait!” Link suddenly called out, startling both Rhetts. Without a hint of explanation for his actions, he crossed the distance between himself and his Rhett and, pulling on Rhett’s shirt to make him lean forward, planted a kiss directly on his bearded lips.

Rhett was stunned. Rhett’s duplicate was stunned. Link stunned even himself but he didn’t pull back until he felt Rhett kissing back, soft and tender, with a love that he had been harboring for too many years. Just as Rhett was moved to take Link into his arms, Link stepped back. He had learned all that he needed to. 

“Link?” Rhett asked, his face flush, his heart pounding, but Link ignored him. Stepping over to the great fallen stone he pushed Rhett’s duplicate aside. Taking a deep breath he put his own hands, palms down, onto the smooth surface and closed his eyes.

Before anyone could stop him, Link was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Link felt a sharp tingling over his entire body and a cold shiver run up his back. Then, just when he thought he was going to shatter like glass, he felt water come crashing down around him, cool and refreshing. The blackness beyond his closed eyes was absolute and he was too scared to open them until, at last, he felt nothing but the clothes on skin and the warm breeze from before. Was it over?

He peered through one eye, just barely opening his eyelid, and he saw the now familiar stones surrounded him just as before. He opened his eyes further, taking in his surroundings with a renewed scrutiny, looking for obvious signs that he wasn’t in his own universe anymore. The first sign wasn’t something that he saw, however, but the lack of something; of someone. Well, two someones. Neither Rhett was anywhere around- it had worked.

The next thing he saw was a thin line of blue and white that appeared to encircle the entire monument. Peering closer he realized the line was some sort of ribbon, or plastic tape one might use at the opening of a new store. He wondered what it meant. Was that normal for this version of Stonehenge? He didn’t know. 

“Hey!” came a voice, loud and stern. Link jumped in his sneakers. Pulling his hands away from the rock in front of him, scared of getting caught for what he understood wasn’t allowed in either universe. “What are you doing in there?” Turning towards the source of the voice, Link saw a disgruntled older gentleman in a yellow jacket and black vest with the word ‘police’ embroidered on the breast. Link didn’t have to guess what that meant.

“I- I was just-” he stammered, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse.

“The monument is off limits to civilians.” Without waiting for Link to cooperate the officer tramped over the grass to escort him off the premises. As they headed out of the circle Link saw the strange tape was also marked with the word ‘police’ and there were several other officers around the perimeter. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” he asked. “Why are there so many police here?” 

“Some guy went missing here two days ago,” the officer explained, not letting Link slow down for a second. “This is a crime scene.”

“Sorry I just, I wanted to see the stones.” They reached the parking lot where a police car sat waiting. “I didn’t mean to trespass.” The officer guided him towards the car, obviously ready to put him in the backseat and drive him to whatever passed for a station in this small town. The very idea made Link squirm.

“W-wait! I… I have a friend waiting for me, at the hotel.” He hoped it wasn’t a lie.

“Which hotel?” the officer inquired. Link struggled to recall what the other Rhett had told them.

“The Harbor Hotel,” he remembered. The officer gave him an uncertain look but then sighed drowsily. 

“Okay, look,” he began. “I don’t think you meant any harm, so I won’t site you this time. But-” he added as Link’s eyes lit up. “If I catch you up here again-”

“You won’t,” Link promised, not thinking about how he was going to get back to his own world. “Thank you.” Then, after a moment of thought. “Could I get a ride?”

~ ~ ~

The hotel wasn’t that far away from where Link and Rhett had been staying but it was a fair bit prettier. Apparently the Rhett from this universe was willing to spare no expense on his England vacation. Trying to look as if he belonged here and wasn’t spying on another reality, Link strode up to the front desk and shot the woman behind the counter a charming smile.

“Can you help me?” he wondered. “My friend told me he was staying here. Can you check if he’s here, for me?”

“I can ring his room if you like,” she offered. “What’s the name?” Link gave the woman Nick’s full name and she typed it quickly into her computer. Having found it she raised a phone from it’s hook and dialed. “Just a moment.” Link was in no hurry; he was just glad he found the right hotel. “Who should I say is calling?” she asked.

“Link Neal.” The phone rang a few times and then-

“Hello sir, this is the front desk. A Mr. Neal is here to see you.” The woman paused and Link fidgeting nervously. “Yes, sir. Link Neal. Thank you, sir.” She hung up the phone and turned back to Link. “He said he would be right down.”

“Thanks” Link was more than a little grateful but held back his elations as he crossed the lobby to the elevators to wait. The minutes ticked by as he waited for this version of his old friend to appear. He wasn’t sure how to play this, if he should pretend to be the Link from this universe or not. If he should tell the truth, or not. He wasn’t sure of this Nick would be the same or different, if they were even friends in this universe. He assumed so. He hoped so.

The elevator dinged. The doors slid open and there, on the other side, was Nick. His hair was a bit longer but otherwise he looked exactly the same. His eyes widened as they took in the sight of Link, as if he didn’t believe Link would be there until he saw him standing there. His jaw hit the floor and he lumbered forward.

“Link?” His voice was quiet, uncertain if what he was seeing was even real. His eyes were bloodshot, with bags beneath. It was late but he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. “What are you doing here?”

“I... I need your help.” Vague but true. Nick looked him up and down, reaching out to touch his arm to prove that the man before him wasn’t a hallucination. 

“You’re really here,” he surmised, not really listening. “Did… did you come about Rhett?” Then his eyes got brighter, filling with timid hope. “Did they find him?”

“No, um…” Link wrung his hands, glancing about. “Can we talk someplace else?” Nick still wasn’t listening, now turning his gaze to Link’s head.

“You cut your hair,” he noted. He clearly wasn’t all there and Link was getting impatient.

“Nick!” His friend looked him in the eyes now, more attentive, more alert. “I need you to help me find someone.”

“He disappeared,” Nick explained, frowning. “Right before my eyes, he just… vanished.”

“Rhett?” Had Nick been right there when the Rhett from this universe crossed over? He must have. He must have seen the whole thing. “You were there? You saw...?”

“The cops don’t believe me,” Nick continued, tilting his head. “No one believes me but I know what I saw. He was there one second and then-" He waved his hands. "-he was just gone!”

“I believe you, Nick,” Link assured him, taking Nick’s hand and trying to get him to focus on the present. “I know where he is.” Now he had Nick’s full attention.

“You found him? Where? Where is he? Where did he go? What happened?” Link held up his hands to halt Nick’s unending line of questions and to signal him to keep his voice down. 

“He sort of… traveled to a parallel universe.” Nick paused, taking in the truth of what Link was telling him without much reaction. 

“Another universe?” he wondered, calmly. “How.. how do you know that?” It was a good sign that Nick wasn’t outright dismissing the possibility, though Link was surprised.

“Because he came to… my… universe. I’m… I’m from the other side.” Again Nick didn’t react, just took in the information, looking calm but very tired. Link wasn’t even sure if the information was getting into his friend’s head or not. “He came to my world and I came here.”

“So… he’s okay?” 

“He’s fine. He’s hanging out with the Rhett from my universe.” Link paused, squinting his eyes. “You believe me?”

“Link, two nights ago I saw one of my best friends disappear before my very eyes. The fact that he got sucked into another dimension isn’t even in the top five strange things I presumed happened.” He shrugged. “I thought it was aliens.”

“I’m glad you’re taking this so well.”

“So,” Nick continued, thinking out loud. “If he’s over in your world, and you’re in this one… who do you need to find?” He had been listening. Link was impressed and very pleased that he was being so receptive to these ideas. 

“I need you to help me find _me._ ”

~ ~ ~

Of course, as soon as Link disappeared from the Rhetts’ sight, Rhett's alternate put his hands on the stone to follow but it was too late; the clock had already ticked over. 9:32pm. The window had apparently closed for the night.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the unfeeling hunk of rock. He immediately regretted it, of course, nursing his hand from the pain. The original Rhett felt like having a similar reaction. He had lost his Link to the ether and now… now he wasn’t sure if his friend was going to be able to come back. His friend. His love. That kiss…

“Why would he do that?” he questioned, hoping the powers that be would shine down and finally explain things for once. “Why would he go over to your side?”

“I don’t know,” his duplicate replied, equally as stumped by Link’s seemingly rash behavior. “All I know is I won’t be able to cross over until tomorrow.” 

“Are you really thinking about yourself right now?” Rhett demanded, his ire raising once again. “Who knows where Link is now? Who knows if he- if he even went to your universe? He could be anywhere.”

“Of course I’m concerned about Link,” his duplicate countered. “If I could cross over I could go find him, bring him back. I want to know if he’s okay just as much as you do. Who knows if he’s stuck over on that side now?”

"Are you fellas ready to head out?" came the tour guide's voice as entered the center ring of stones. The Rhetts had almost forgotten he was even there. Looking around the guide noticed that he was one short in his small group and instantly grew concerned. "Where's the other one?" The Rhetts weren't sure hot to reply; this guide certainly wasn't going to buy the whole 'traveled to another dimension' story, true though it was. 

"He decided to walk back," one of the Rhett's offered, unable to come up with another explanation. The other Rhett nodded in agreement.

"He'll be fine on his own." The guide shook his head.

"You guys aren't gonna make me regret giving you a few minutes, are you?" he wondered. "I heard some shouting..."

"We had a fight," Rhett offered, looking very apologetic. "He doesn't exactly want to be in the same car with me right now." It made a little more sense, but mostly it seemed to make the guide uncomfortable, like it was more information than he wanted. Deciding that he had heard enough about his tour's personal lives, he shrugged it off.

"If you think he'll be okay..."

"He will," the Rhetts responded in unison, neither believing that for a second. As they were led back to the parking lot and drove back to the Stonehenge visitor's center, they both were unusually quiet. Much like when they first rode away from the site two nights ago, they had a great deal to speak about but couldn't in the present company. So much to discuss, so much to plan. So much to figure out. Where was Link? Was he okay? When would he come back?

Was he stuck in another universe? 

They dearly hoped not, but there was no way to be sure. Until Link made his own way back to the universe he was supposed to be in, all the Rhetts could really do was wait, and it was killing both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is off to find himself, with the help of the alternate version of his friend Nick. The Rhetts fret about where he's gotten, while in another universe, another Link meets his alternate self.

Link and Nick spent much of the night talking about what had happened over the past few days, Link catching Nick up on the doings of their mutual friend and Nick telling him about the manhunt happening on this site. Link also told him of his plans to speak with his alternate self and was happy that Nick was fully on-board. They took the first plane out of England back to the US the next morning; there was no time to waste.

‘ _I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ ’ Link thought to himself, over and over again. He grew less and less certain that this had been a good idea, but there was no going back now. He was committed and there was no way he wasn’t going to follow through.

On the plane Nick tried to keep Link's mind off whatever was clearly bothering him by asking about the other universe. Link did his best to talk about the three years that were different on his side, but every time he spoke about Rhett and their time together, he felt a growing lump in his throat.

‘ _This has gotta work,_ ’ he reminded himself. ‘ _For Rhett’s sake._ ’

~ ~ ~

“We can’t just wait around for Link to come back,” Rhett was arguing. Ever since he saw his beloved friend vanish before his eyes, he couldn’t stop thinking about where he had ended up, if he was safe. It had been a foolish and rash choice to touch the stone instead of the other Rhett, and now there was no telling if he was going to ever make it back. 

“There’s not much else we can do,” his copy countered. “Whatever gateway, or portal, or whatever carries us from one universe to the other, is closed for now. Chances are it’s not gonna open until tomorrow evening.”

“But what if Link didn’t go to your universe?” Rhett pushed, his fear spilling out into his voice. “What if he went to a different one, or ended up on another planet? Or-”

“There would still be nothing we could do about it.” The fact was cold and harsh, but undeniably true. They barely knew how this whole transfer even worked, there was no way they’d be able to use it to their advantage. Until 9:31 pm rolled around once more, or Link popped back into this universe on his own, the two Rhett’s couldn’t do anything but wait, and it was driving them both crazy.

“Goddammit, Link,” Rhett cursed, balling his fist in his hair. He hated the not knowing, the feeling of being absolutely powerless to help the man he loved. The man he was seriously furious with right now. “Why did you have to go and be an idiot?”

“Because he’s Link,” his alternate answered, receiving a sharp look for his comment. “You know what I mean,” he continued with a kind smile. “He’s Link. He does things without thinking. He’s rash and impulsive. But he’s also kind and smart. I’m sure he thought he was doing the right thing.”

“He’s not always right,” Rhett murmured, sitting back on the hotel bed. It was the only place the two Rhett could be alone together, and talk about this stuff, without fans listening in or finding them both together. “He’s clumsy and thick-headed. Stubborn and foolish.”

“And you love him,” the alternate reminded him. Rhett sighed, dropping his face into his hands.

“More than anything.” It was true and always would be. His heart couldn’t stop loving Link if he tried. “Why did he do this? What could he possibly be thinking?” His copy sat down beside him, and from this distance Rhett finally saw the bags under his eyes, the dried tears down his cheeks. He was as distraught as Rhett, but that made sense. They were both Rhett. They both loved Link, _either_ Link. Rhett was Rhett and Link was Link and in any iteration, Rhett would love Link. There was no other way for the universe to unfold, it seemed.

“I don’t know,” the alternate admitted. “Nick has to still be in England. He must be racking his brain trying to figure out where I went. He probably called the police, he’d have to after all this time.”

“But what good would come out of Link going over there? What is there to find?” The questions seemed endless, and all of them without answers. Of course, one of the biggest questions Rhett had he left unsaid, but continued to think it all the same.

‘ _Why would he leave me?_ ’

~ ~ ~

Link had been working for Belcon for a few years now and while he found it to be somewhat satisfying work, there were days when he dearly missed working back in California, if not because he missed Rhett but because he missed being able to use his more creative side. Those days, when he found himself daydreaming of filming Good Mythical Morning, or any of their other numerous projects, seemed to happen more and more often as time went on. Yet every time he thought about doing the one thing he felt might change his life back to what it was, calling Rhett, he found he was too scared to even pick up the phone. He couldn’t face him, not now, and every day he didn’t it got harder and harder to even try.

So he trudged along, burying himself in his work, hoping to shut out the pain of the past, the thoughts that plagued him in the early hours of the morning, and forget that he ever knew a man named Rhett. Link hoped that by forgetting Rhett he could soothe his soul, move on with what was left of his life. Most days he could convince himself that he had succeeded. Most days.

When he moved back to North Carolina, giving up his nearly decade-long YouTube career, his parents were nothing but supportive, though neither could truly understand. His mother was the most worried, trying to figure out who had broken her baby’s heart, but Link refused to say. How could he? How could he tell anyone that he had run away from a dream job, a dream life, because a man kissed him? No. He resolved to let them believe that he had just grown tired of the show, that he just wanted a simple life again. A simple, old-fashioned southern life. That’s what he tried to portray, at any rate.

He lost track of everyone from California -the crew, his friends out west- but it had been his choice. He knew that many of them would want him to patch things up with Rhett, to not give up on the show, to come back, but he wasn’t willing, ready, or able to do any of those things. He just wanted to shut out anything and anyone from that life, not to be cruel but to protect himself from having to deal with the turmoil he felt inside. He missed all of them, all of the work, the show, the people, all of it, but he couldn’t go back now. There was no going back. There was only his new life in Fuquay, and his desire to make it work, no matter how dull and mind-numbing it got.

In the evenings he would go home, have a plain supper of one cereal or another, then go right to bed. In sleep he could turn off all his thoughts for a few hours until the morning back once again. In dreams he could escape the reality of his existence and not worry about anything. Of course, sometimes even his dreams were against him, sending him visions of the man who had turned his life upside down, more than once. They reminded him of the life he had before and the mistakes that led to this new one. They reminded him of what he had lost, what he had inevitably given up.

Still he trudged on, day by day, week by week, year by year. He had dulled himself to the world and he had caged his heart from emotions, lest it shatter from their weight, and in the end the routine of going to work and little else was somewhat comforting. In the end he relied on routine, on the boring repetitive life he had built for himself and so, when one evening he pulled into his driveway and saw his friend Nick getting out of a car, he didn’t know what to do. He froze, hands clenched on the steering wheel, afraid of what other parts of his old life were soon to return. 

Finally, knowing he couldn’t hide in his truck forever, he took a deep breath and stepped out, hoping he was ready to tell Nick that whatever his friend wanted, he wasn’t interested. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he had to, for his own sake.

“Hey, Link,” Nick greeted. His tone was soft and low, like one might use on someone that had lost a family member recently. “How, how are you?” He offered a hand and Link took it, politely but with little enthusiasm.

“Workin’,” he replied, honestly. Neither ‘fine’ or ‘okay’ seemed to fit, as he wasn’t either. Then he cut to the chase. “What are you doing here? You fly all the way across the country to ask me how I am?”

“Not exactly,” Nick shrugged, glancing at his car. Link followed his gaze; there was someone else in the car. Link’s heart stopped, his blood turned to ice. It couldn’t be. 

‘ _Please, no,_ ’ he prayed, while simultaneously praying ‘ _please, yes._ ’

“I have someone here who wants to talk to you,” Nick continued, looking more nervous by the second. “And I guarantee, it’s not who you think it is.”

“Nick,” Link managed, his throat threatening to close at any moment. “I don’t want to talk to anyone, right now.” Or ever, really. The passenger side car door opened and Link flinched. His heart began to race now. His mind, too; hundreds of guesses as to whom it might be flooding through like a torrent, and all of them washed aside by the one person he most wanted, the one person he most dreaded. 

“Please, Link,” Nick pressed, as the other man got out, facing away from them both. “I think he’s the one person you need to listen to.” The stranger had dark hair, going grey, but Link didn’t recognize the hair cut. Then he turned around.

“Hey, Link,” the stranger greeted. “I’ve come a long walk to talk to ya.” Link didn’t know what to say; his jaw hung loose on his face. Nick almost wanted to laugh from the site of Link seeing another version of himself standing before him, but he understood the gravity of the situation. Besides, it had been an excruciatingly long flight and he was dearly looking forward to a real chair. 

“Let’s go inside,” he suggested, motioning towards Link’s house. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Wha, but-” Link stumbled, trying to remember how to form words again. “Who? What? Who is that?” The stranger -the other Link- smiled in understanding. He felt strange, being the outsider in this universe. Now he was the alternate version between the two of them. 

“I promise,” he began, gently. “I’ll explain everything. Mind if we come in and sit? You might want to sit, too,” he suggested, seeing his other self looking a bit weak in the knees. He definitely could have fainted at any moment from the shock of seeing someone who looked nearly identical to himself. 

“But… who are you?” He didn’t have a twin, as far as he knew, and the voice was too similar to be a double. What other explanation could there be?

“It’s a long story but I… I’m Link.” The words didn’t settle, didn’t make sense. Link shook his head in disbelief.

“No. No, _I’m Link_. I’m Link Neal and you-”

“I’m also Link Neal,” the other Link insisted, trying to make his duplicate stop and listen. “I came here to talk to you about Rhett.” That stuck and the Link from this universe stared at him again.

“Rhett?” His heart stopped. “What about Rhett?”


	17. Chapter 17

Like the generous and welcoming host he was, Link escorted his guests into his humble home, situating everyone in the living room. Normally when he had guests he would have offered them something to drink, but these weren’t like his normal guests. These were very far from his normal guests.

“So, you’re telling me you’re from another universe?” Link was trying his best to listen to what Nick and the other Link were saying, but it seemed so far outside the realms of reality that he couldn’t believe it. While the three of them sat around his small living room talking about it, they did their best to explain to him the strange events that led up to this moment.

“Yes,” the other Link assured him. Link couldn’t stop glancing at this new Link’s haircut; it didn’t look half bad, though he was confused how that Link had become brave enough to let his grey hair show.

“And… Rhett is… on the other side?” Despite his skepticism, Link couldn’t help but be concerned for Rhett’s supposed plight. If Rhett was in trouble, he wanted to do anything he could to help him. Nick nodded. He was still relatively new to the story, but after everything he’d seen he believed every single word. Link turned to his duplicate. “You really expect me to swallow that?”

“Would you prefer if I told you I was your long-lost twin?” the alternate quipped. The Link before him looked a lot like him, albeit with his old haircut, but whether or not they were the same in personality was still up for debate. He certainly was stubborn enough to be the same.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t try to fill my head with mystical bullshit,” Link retorted, getting angry. He didn’t like the idea that someone would come to his house and try to fool him into thinking another version of himself had shown up, but the more Nick and the Link he brought with him talked, the more Link believed that was exactly what had happened. More than that, his visitors had upset his normal routine and after his long day of mind-numbing work, all he wanted to do was eat his cereal and go to sleep. He didn’t have the energy to try and figure this all out, especially if it turned out this was all a lie.

“I know this is pretty hard to believe,” Nick began, but Link cut him off.

“Rhett went to Stonehenge, on vacation, touched one of the stones, and was transported to another dimension.” Nick and the Link he had come here with had to admit once it was said out loud, it did sound pretty ridiculous. “And now another version of me has done the same thing to come to this universe to... what? Come here to let me know?”

“Not exactly,” the other Link managed. He glanced over at Nick. “Hey, do you think you could give us a few?” Nick looked back at his friend Link before nodding. If anyone could get through to Link, it was his own self. 

“I’ll, uh, go check the odometer on my car,” he suggested before heading outside. Once he was gone, Link’s duplicate plopped down in the living room chair across from himself and folded his hands on his knees. If his alternate self was going to be stubborn about this than so was he.

“Listen, I can’t say that I know exactly what you’ve been through,” he started, trying to be calming. “But I’ve been talking to your Rhett for a few days now and I think I have a general idea.”

“Do you?” Link asked, sardonically. “Do you really? Just because you have my face, don’t think for one second that you know my life. You can’t begin to understand me.”

“You grew up in Buies Creek with just your mom, for the most part. Had a smattering of step-siblings off and on, had a step-dad or two. You went to college at NC State for four and a half years to be a industrial engineer and even worked as one for awhile before leaving it all to become a YouTuber. You love peanut butter, and cereal, hate tomatoes and olives. You have a set routine for every little thing, listen to country and rap music, and for the past thirty years your best friend was Rhett McLaughlin.” He paused, knowing that every word he said was the truth. 

“At least, up until a couple of years ago,” he added, before Link could correct him. “You spent the past decade building a career as a YouTuber, self-proclaimed ‘internetainer’, completely oblivious to the fact that your best friend had been harboring a crush on you for at least twice that long. It was going great until, suddenly, things got too real and you couldn’t handle it. Now you’re back in your stupid engineering job without your best friend, without your dream job, and no plans on changing either back to what they used to be.”

Link was quite taken aback by the slue of facts tossed as him just now, all of them true, and he didn’t know how to react. 

“H-how do you-?” he started to inquire.

“Because I’m _you!_ ” Link’s alternate insisted, jumping to his feet. “I lived your life for thirty-six of the past thirty-nine years. Up until three years ago, we were exactly the same. Then, something happened and our universes shifted. I stayed with Rhett in California and you…” he motioned around them. “You ended up here.”

“I didn’t ‘end up’ here,” Link pressed, defensively. “I just… wanted a change.”

“You ended up here because you got scared.” Too close, too close to home. Too close to the truth. Link got to his own feet, standing toe to toe with his duplicate.

“I didn’t get scared,” he began, but his duplicate wasn’t finished.

“Rhett told you something you weren't ready to here, scared to hear, scared to admit, and you couldn’t take it.” It was true, but it was still painful to hear, painful to remember, and Link wasn’t ready to face up to the facts just yet.

“You don’t know what he did to me, what he did to our lives. It wasn’t just his confession, it was the way he did it.” He sighed, slouching slightly. “I can’t forgive him for that.”

“Are you serious?!” The other Link couldn’t understand why his alternate self was being so difficult. “You can’t forgive him because he didn’t say I love you in the right way?”

“Who are you, anyway?” The Link from his universe wasn’t ready to give in just yet. “I mean, who are you to come into my house and speak about things that you know nothing about?!” His duplicate snapped.

“I’m _you!!_ " he shouted. "I’m you, _telling_ you, that _you_ need to listen to _you!!_ ” The phrase, shouted much louder than he had intended, echoed throughout the small abode and was followed by a strange silence that stretched on for quite some time before he blinked and realized what he had said. “I mean, me. I’m you and you need to listen to… you.” Both Links got a fair bit quieter after that, the tension broken with a fresh awkwardness. 

“Look,” he continued, in a softer tone. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t have been scared, but Rhett was scared, too. He’s been scared to tell you how he felt for… ever since forever,” he finished. He was telling his alternate self, but also his own self, because up until a few days ago he had no idea Rhett would ever have thought about him as more than a friend. It took another version of Rhett, one that had been through whatever happened on this side, to make him see that. 

“But he told me in front of the whole crew,” Link mumbled, taking a seat once more. He remembered all of it like it was yesterday and it still hurt, it still dug into his soul like a knife. The other Link sat down as well.

“Tell me what happened.”

“We… he took me out to dinner. It was like a… a fake date. I thought he was a joke, but he was taking it so seriously. We went to the fanciest restaurant, had an expensive meal, dressed up. When he drove me home afterwards, I…” His heart hurt just recalling those events. “He kissed me and I… I freaked. I didn’t… I can’t…”

“You love him.” Link had heard those words in that voice for the past three years, but never out loud. He had been telling himself that day after day, night after night, anytime he could be alone with his own thoughts. He couldn’t run away from them, no matter how hard he tried, and now they were out of his nightmares and haunting him in the light of day. 

“I’ve wanted to tell him,” he admitted, tears forming in his eyes. “I wanted to tell him and…”

“You can.” 

“How can I?” Link looked up, the tears threatening to fall. “After what I did? After what I said…”

“Whatever happened, he still loves you. You can’t let one mistake get in the way of the two of you being together.” He was telling the other Link. He was telling himself. “You’ve been friends for too long to through it all away. I promise he still wants to be with you, you just have to let him.” A single tear ran down the other Link’s face and he wiped it away with a tiny grin.

“I make it all sound so easy,” he joked, sniffling a little.

“That’s because it is. Though,” he added, after some thought. “I did have to cross universes to tell you that.” 

“Are you and your Rhett together?” A tough question, one not so easily answered. There had been one true kiss between them, but surely there would be more… if the Link that belonged in that universe could make it back.

“We’re… just starting out,” he managed. Not quite a lie and he dearly hoped it was the truth. “I didn’t know about Rhett’s feelings either, until yours told me.” Link chuckled at that. “What’s funny?”

“Your Rhett can’t tell any Link how he feels but mine can’t seem to _stop_ telling us.” The other Link smiled at that, seeing the humor in such a fact.

“I’m really glad he did.” Very glad. “Now both of us can tell him how we feel.”

“How…” A fresh lump formed in Link’s throat and he cleared it with a cough. “How _do_ we feel?” A complicated question with so many facets and twice that many emotions wrapped up in the answer. Everything was so new and hard to process, but while neither Link could be certain where his new emotions were going to take him, there were a few certainties.

“Like we can’t life without him,” the alternate Link stated. “Like our lives are empty if he’s not in them. Like… like…” Maybe it wasn’t as complicated as he first assumed. “Like being with him is the most important thing in the world, for whatever that entails.”

“We love him,” Link concluded, falling back into his chair. It was a heavy truth, once that he had known for so long but was never able to fully understand. It wasn’t until he thought he had lost his best friend forever that he realized just how much he loved that man, how much he needed to be with him. 

“Yeah,” his duplicate agreed. “We do.”

“Now what?”

“When he gets back to this universe you need to tell him. Don’t make me do it for you.” he warned, pointing an accusing finger at his alternate. He smiled, too, telling him it was serious but he didn’t mean any harm. He didn’t want to force his other self into something he wasn’t ready for.

“I.. I will. I think…” Link took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready.”

“Then I need to get back to Stonehenge.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of jumping around in this chapter as the two Rhetts and the two Links try to get everyone back to where they belong.

Rhett and his duplicate waited a day for Link to come back, knowing he couldn’t return until the right time anyway. It was hard, but they knew they had no choice. The next day was even harder, as they couldn’t know why Link hadn’t yet arrived. By the second evening both Rhetts were keen to set up another private tour and send at least one of them to the other side to find out what was going on. He would have to go over at some point anyway.

Eventually the arrangements were made and the two Rhetts drove to the Stonehenge visitor center, hopefully for the very last time. As they stepped out of the car, the original Rhett pulled his duplicate aside, knowing this was probably the last time he was going to get to say something in private before the nosy crowd and curious onlookers made it impossible.

“If you see Link,” Rhett told him. “ _My_ Link…”

“I know what you’re going to say,” his alternate interrupted with a sly smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell him how you feel.”

“Actually I was going to tell you not to kiss him,” Rhett joked. “Kiss your own Link next time.” At that, the other Rhett had to laugh and he nodded as he shook Rhett’s hand.

“I will. I promise.”

The woman who sold tickets gave them a strange look as they approached the booth, but they were in no mood for small talk. The offered warm smiles, but little else in the way of courtesy, picking up their tour tickets before heading off to wait for the tram. The weekend was over and so was the vacation of many a England visitor, and the hour was late, so the tram was nearly empty. Their tour guide, luckily different from their last one, started talking about the history of the monument and the surrounding area almost right away, and the Rhetts did their best to pretend they hadn’t heard it all before.

Unfortunately, unlike the last time they attempted to send Rhett’s duplicate back to his own universe, their tour consisted of more than just their private party. A man, a woman, and their two boys were also in their group, and they seemed very interested in everything the tour guide said. Neither Rhett knew how they were going to keep all five of these strangers from noticing the disappearance of a Rhett. Or, hopefully, the appearance of a Link. 

This tour guide was different, friendly but in no way was letting a single member of his tour group out of his sight. He was watching everyone, especially the two boys, like a hawk. That was at least one thing that was working towards the Rhetts: everyone was more concerned about keeping the two boys from touching the rocks than watching the apparent adult twins do anything. That’s how the two giant men wanted it and so they did their best not to attract attention. At least no one appeared to recognize them from the internet.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cosmic divide, the two Links were trying their best to also get back to Stonehenge and the only way for one of them to get back to his home universe. Getting a plane ticket turned out to be a hassle and they had to wait longer than they would have liked to get across the sea, but eventually they made it. The next step was to get into Stonehenge itself, and that was proving even more difficult. The site was still closed while the authorities searched for a missing man. They weren’t allowing regular visitors, let alone private tours of the massive rocks.

After landing in the airport and renting a car, the Links drove to the Amesbury Bypass, a road that passed by near the monument, but was unobscured by the local police. Their plan was fairly simple, but it would require the cover of darkness, and while were both worried it would fail, neither had a better one.

“All we need is just a few seconds,” one of the Links was saying. “I just need to get my hands on it long enough to be whisked off to my own dimension.”

“Right,” the other scoffed. “Leaving me to get arrested for trespassing, or interfering with an investigation, or whatever charges they want to throw at me.”

“With any luck, your Rhett will come back through at the same time, and the investigation will be all over.” The Link from this universe wasn’t exactly reassured by that: luck hadn’t exactly been with him these past few years. He sighed as he pulled the car to the side of the road. The traffic was nonexistent, and the crescent moon that had shone over these rolling hills had waned into a new moon, leaving the two Links with the cover of darkness to shield them from prying eyes. 

The police weren’t strictly patrolling near the stones, since that area had already been thoroughly searched. Instead they had widened their investigations to the distant treelines that dotted the horizon. There were only two guards even within sight of Stonehenge, and of them only one was close enough to see anyone messing with the rocks themselves. They hadn’t ruled out any foul play in Rhett’s disappearance, after all. He was just listed as missing. The authorities figured all they needed were people to tell tourists to stay away.

They watched as the patrolling officer made his rounds, tracking his path, waiting for the right moment to make their move. Then, keeping low to the ground, and all eyes out for the police, the two Links crossed the dark, open grass, to reach their destination.

~ ~ ~

The family that had joined the Rhetts on their private tour of Stonehenge, proved to be a true blessing in disguise. While the tour guide did his best to keep an eye on every single one of his group, the two boys were making it difficult to watch anything else. They were constantly fighting, or goofing around, and their parents were doing little to keep them in line. Rambunctious and precocious, the two boys would run between the stones, playing some game or another, and it was driving the tour guide a bit mad. He didn't want to yell, or scold, as they weren’t his children and that wasn’t his job, but the Rhetts could tell the children were trying his patience.

“If we could keep the children from touching the stones themselves,” he would say, politely asserting his leadership role. “They are thousands of years old and touching them causes them to erode more quickly over time.” Rhett felt pretty bad about touching the stones in the first place, knowing full well it wasn’t allowed and that his actions were detrimental to the great monument, but he felt even worse that, in order to get all the Rhetts and Links back to their original universes, they had to keep on touching them. 

As the tour continued, and they got closer and closer to the stone that had started this whole crazy weekend, Rhett’s duplicate gestured with his eyes to his counterpart, silently telling him that the time was coming where they would have to make a move, as if Rhett needed to be told. Of course there was more to his gesture than just letting his alternate self know that they were getting close. It was a request for distraction. If this Rhett was gonna make a move, the other would have to play the fool.

Rhett checked the time. 9:28 pm

~ ~ ~

The Links ducked behind one of the larger stones just as the patrolman passed by, his flashlight crossing over the spot where the twin brunets had been just seconds before. The both held their breaths, hoping they hadn’t been seen, until the light continued on and the officer turned around again. The Links exchanged glances.

‘ _That was close,_ ’ the first one’s face said.

‘ _Agreed,_ ’ the other one’s face replied.

They waited until the heavy footfalls of the officer faded away, then another minute to be sure he was out of site. No words were exchanged, but none were needed now. It was far too easy for them to read each other’s minds as they checked around them one last time.

Link checked the clock on his phone: 9:29pm

~ ~ ~

“Is it true Stonehenge was made by aliens?” Rhett suddenly asked, drawing the attention of the tour guide and the entire family speaking with him. His duplicate slipped away to circle around the inner ring of stones, trying to sneak over to the far side of the monument. No one seemed to notice as the apparent twin went his own way, instead choosing to give the original Rhett matched looks of confusion and curiosity. The tour guide scoffed.

“That is one of the theories,” he admitted with an amused smile. “But most respected scholars prefer something more down to earth.” He gestured towards the stones as he continued. “Some believe that the stones, while arranged in these circles, may have religious significance, while others have concluded that they may have been set up to a line with various celestial bodies as some sort of massive observatory.”

“Has anyone used them to travel to another dimension?” The two boys weren’t listening anymore, but their parents were definitely giving Rhett strange looks now. The mother was even trying to figure out if this man was a threat to her children.

“That’s not one of the uses I’ve heard of,” the guide chuckled, trying to break the tension. “But I can see why one might think these stones have magical properties.” Turning the conversation towards a rather in depth description of the geological properties of the various types of rock found within the monument, the guide looked more to the others than to Rhett, hoping there would be no more strange questions about magic and other dimensions. Not really interested in a history lesson of rocks, Rhett wasn’t listening. He was trying to see where his alternate was, how close he was to getting in position. His nerves were starting to get to him as he checked the time once more.

9:30 pm. One more minute to go.

~ ~ ~

Link raised his phone, trying to keep the light from attracting the attention of either of the patrolmen, and showed it to his alternate self. The other Link nodded, understanding that the time was fast approaching for him to make a mad dash for the teleportation stone. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his armpits were starting to sweat. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and his ears were picking up every single sound, hearing them as if they were tens times louder. He was so certain that any second now he was going to feel a hand on his shoulder or hear a voice yelling at him for being where he wasn’t supposed to, but somehow, in every second that passed, neither such thing happened.

His duplicate shook his arm and he nearly yelped in surprise. Then he saw the time being held up again. 9:31 pm. The time was now or never. He patted his alternate self on the shoulder, silently telling him goodbye. His alternate nodded and did the same, silently wishing him good luck; he was going to need it. Link took one last look for the officers. No one in sight. Luck was finally with him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped from his hiding spot and ran for the stone, hands reaching out to touch the smooth stone…..

~ ~ ~

Rhett’s alternate checked his phone. The digital clock ticked over to 9:31 pm and he knew he had to move fast. He looked up, seeing his duplicate self looking back, biting his lip, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help the other Rhett now. All he could do was watch and hope that it worked this time. It had to work this time. It just had to. With a nod the Rhett from another word told his copy that the time had come and he was ready to go for it. The original Rhett glanced at the others in the tour and he couldn’t take a chance that any of them would turn and see his other self disappear before their very eyes. He thought fast.

“Oh, god!” he explained, gathering everyone attention. “Is that a snake?” He pointed towards an imagined asp and everyone turned to look. The woman cringed at the very thought and her husband put his arm around her to protect her. The two boys seemed eager to see a wild serpent while the tour guide was trying to tell them all that there weren’t any poisonous snakes around the area. Rhett peered out of the corner of his eye to see his other self reaching out for the stone…

~ ~ ~

“Hey!” called out a voice. Link turned and immediately was blinded by a light searing into his eyes. He raised a hand to block the intense light and attempted to see where it was coming from. A guard, one of the patrolman, was pointing his flashlight directly at Link. “What are you two doing over there?” Link’s heart sank. Had they failed? If his alternate self touched the stone now, and disappeared in full view of this guard, that would bring about more questions than he was prepared to answer. This couldn’t be happened. They had come so close…

~ ~ ~

“Please don’t touch the stones, sir,” the Rhetts’ tour guide was commanding, looking back at the stone behind Rhett. Rhett closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. He couldn’t believe he and his alternate had failed so miserably when victory had been so near. He hoped his other self knew well enough than to vanish to his own universe in full view of this group before them. Rhett was scared to open his eyes, scared to see their careful plans fall apart before him. There was a strange pause as the tour guide took a second look. “You’re not part of my tour group,” he noted. Rhett opened his eyes...

~ ~ ~

“We were just looking,” Rhett explained, using his hand to protect his eyes from the patrolman’s bright light. At the sound of his friend’s voice, Link turned to look and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Where his other self had been standing now stood his best friend, Rhett, looking just as handsome as the day Link left him behind in the GMM studio. His hair was a bit different, his beard more trim, but there was no mistaking the man that he was in love with. Glancing at Link, seeing _his_ Link, Rhett felt his heart soar and couldn’t help but smile despite their situation. He was finally home.

~ ~ ~

“Link?” Rhett asked, seeing his Link standing in place of the other Rhett. He no longer cared if the tour guide or the rest of the group was watching. All he cared about was seeing Link back where he belonged. Racing across the small circle of Stonehenge, Rhett took Link in his arms before he could stop himself, looking him over to make sure this was the right man. “Is it you?”

“Is it _you?_ ” Link countered, looking over Rhett’s hair and beard. He looked like the right Rhett. “Where’s the other one?”

“Gone, I guess,” Rhett assumed. “I think it worked.” He wanted to say so much but words were failing him. “Link…” Link smiled up at him, his eyes shining in the dim light of the groups lanterns, seeing no one but the man he loved more than anyone in the world.

“I’m sorry I ran off,” he apologized, putting his arms on Rhett’s arms. “I had to make things right with our other selves. I had to remind him…”

“Remind him of what?” Instead of answering, Link stepped onto his tip toes and brought his face closer to Rhett’s, just barely out of reach.

“Of how much we’re in love with our Rhetts.” He closed the distance between them...

~ ~ ~

“Rhett!” Link exclaimed. He hadn’t seen Rhett for three years but he felt like it had been a hundred. Forgetting the police officer standing not far away, Link jumped to his feet and ran over to his best friend. “You’re back!” Before Rhett could respond, Link threw his arms around his neck and pulled him close. As his lips touched Rhett’s, he remembered the fateful kiss that had left him without this man for over three years, but now he wasn’t afraid. Now he understood. Rhett loved him and he loved Rhett. No matter what universe they were in, or what cosmos they might cross, their love would never change. 


	19. Chapter 19

The discovery that Rhett McLaughlin had returned to the Salisbury Plains without much explanation caused quite a stir among the local authorities. He appeared to be in good health and unharmed, and while they didn’t understand his cover story of simply wandering off to explore on his own, they couldn’t very well hold him for questioning. He had done nothing wrong, no one had. It was a mystery to be sure, but not one that they would ever be able to solve. Neither Rhett or Link were going to tell them, that much was certain.

Once he was finished with his hour-long interrogation, Rhett was allowed to leave the police station and, along with Link, were escorted back to the rental car the Links had rented earlier. The hour was late, far too late for the two men who had so much to talk about. A great deal to talk about in fact, but neither seemed to be able to say a word as they reached the car. Link leaned against it, looking over at Rhett who was standing almost idly before him, both men scared to be the first to speak, even though their biggest secret was no long hidden.

“So, uh,” Rhett tried, but his attempts at starting a conversation fell flat. Link smiled, both at Rhett’s clumsy, yet endearing, effort to speak first, and at his own nervous heart pattering away. 

“Another dimension, huh?” Link noted, giving them a subject to talk about. Rhett rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

“Guess so,” he shrugged, looking bashful. “Met my other self.”

“Me, too,” Link remembered. “It was… quite an experience.” The both had a soft chuckle about that. “He uh, was very persuasive.”

“Is that why you kissed me?” Rhett wondered aloud, taking a chance. Link blushed and gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Maybe. He did seem to know a lot about me, somehow.” After chewing on his lip for a moment he continued. “I’m also supposed to apologize for freaking out and leaving for three years. Not sure if there are enough sorrys in the world to make up for that.” He looked down at his feet, downtrodden and deeply ashamed of his past actions. Rhett looked at the man before him, his Link, and remembered the day they had stopped being friends as freshly as if it had been a few days ago and not years. It had hurt him, but he didn’t see anything that needed to be forgiven.

“Probably not,” he agreed, earning a rather insulted look from his friend. “But I know how you can make it up to me.” Link was dubious but curious.

“How?” he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“We start over?” Rhett suggested, holding out his hands. “Try again? A date- not something pretend or for show. A real date. Just you and me.” Link smiled again, brighter than before, his eyes twinkling in underneath the starlight.

“I think I’d like that,” Link conceded, digging the toes of one foot into the dirt of the parking lot. “But only if I get to pick the place. No more super expensive restaurants, please? I don’t think either of our wallets can take it.”

“Fair enough.” Rhett thought about it for a moment then had an idea. “Bojangles? In Fuquay?”

“I dunno,” Link mused, pushing himself off of the car and towards Rhett. “It’s a bit of a drive, dontcha think?” 

“My treat?” At that, Link had to laugh. He nonchalantly placed a hand on Rhett’s arm, not really paying any attention to his own movements. He was too busy thinking about how things were almost like they used to be, and how much he missed moments like these.

“Well, in that case…” His fingers traced lightly over the cloth of Rhett’s sleeve, and for a moment he was lost in thought. How easy this felt, how simple and familiar. Was this how they could have been, had he not been so afraid? No. He refused to think about what might have been and live in the here and now. “The other Link… he was so sure of himself, so certain about what I had to do, so certain about what I felt- feel…”

“He wasn’t though,” Rhett countered, recalling his journey to the other side. “Not always. He was just as oblivious to his Rhett’s feelings as you were of mine.” Taking the Link’s hand in his own, Rhett looked deeply into his eyes. “I know you were scared, I understand that. You’re probably still scared. So am I, but my feelings for you have never changed, Link, and they never will. And…” his confidence faltered, his gaze fell to Link’s hand grasped in his own. “I’d like to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I… How I feel about you. If you’ll let me.”

“Let’s start with a date,” Link suggested, a happy tear falling down his cheek. “Then we can talk about our future together.” Rhett smiled back, holding his own tears at bay as they filled his green eyes. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on to Link’s hand.

“You got it, buddy,” he agreed. As the two men got into their rental car, their hearts a fair bit lighter than they had been in years, Rhett felt hopeful that this time he could get things right. Link felt much the same, now that he fully understood how they both felt, where they both stood. His only worry was for his other self, back in his home universe, for all he could do was hope that things were going even half as well on the other side of Stonehenge.

~ ~ ~

When Rhett's alternate self had gone missing on his side, his friend Nick had assumed the worst and informed the authorities almost immediately. On this side, however, there was no massive manhunt for when Link disappeared to the other side, since both Rhetts had known it would have been a useless endeavor. They managed to convince their tour group that the other missing Rhett was in no danger, and that the Link that had suddenly appeared in their midst had simply been very sneaky, and so Rhett and Link from this universe managed to leave the now infamous monument with very few questions asked. As they headed away from the tram to their rental car, they both knew the next time they saw Stonehenge, it would be all too soon.

“I hope the other us are working things out,” Link mused, leaning against the side of the rental car. Rhett took a breath, held it deep in his lungs, then let it out with a satisfied sigh. Dark clouds were rolling in from the west, threatening to cover the stars and rain down on the wide open plains. 

“I’m sure they will,” Rhett assured him, casually stepping a bit too close. “I’ve known you long enough to know you can be very persuasive.”

“True,” Link admitted, pursing his lips. “I just wish I could make sure…” His words fell away as he felt Rhett’s fingers tracing invisible lines along the back of his hand. Looking up he saw that look in his friend’s face again, the one he had seen at the church and in Rhett’s duplicate’s eyes at Old Salem. There was no mistaking what it meant now and where before it made him nervous and confused, now he felt the gaze like a warm blanket wrapping around him. 

“I guess we just have to have faith in our other selves,” Rhett surmised, holding his gaze. “I have confidence that they’ll figure it out.”

“I guess. It’s not like I want to tempt fate by going back to the other side again.”

“I much prefer you on this side,” Rhett noted. “I was terrified I was never going to see you again.” Link pushed himself away from the car and stood toe to toe with the man before him, just a few inches short of meeting him directly eye to eye.

“I know you were jealous of your other self,” he began, taking the Rhett’s hand in his. “I have to admit, he was very good looking and very charming.” 

“Uh huh,” Rhett murmured, not really appreciating the tease.

“But I wouldn’t trade you for any Rhett,” Link continued, eyes glancing down at Rhett’s bearded lips. “And even though this vacation was completely insane… I wouldn’t have changed a thing.” Rhett didn’t completely agree, and tilted his head as he mulled this over.

“There’s a few things I would have changed,” he commented, thinking back.

“Like what?” Link had to know. Rhett licked his lips in anticipation.

“More kissing, definitely.” Link gave him a playful shove for that, but didn’t stop, couldn't stop smiling anyway. “Wha?”

“You jerk,” Link commented, trying to stop grinning. “Is that all you can think about?”

“Link,” Rhett chuckled. “For the past thirty years, _you’re_ all I could _ever_ think about.”

“Is this what our relationship is going to be now? You making cheesy comments like that?” Rhett raised an eyebrow and bit his lip.

“As long as you keep smiling when I do, then yes.” He got another shove for that. Then, sighing in defeat, Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s long torso and laid his head upon his chest.

“My boyfriend is a dork,” he muttered.

“‘Boyfriend’?” Rhett repeated, testing the word on his tongue. Link looked up, still holding on tight, feeling a little worried that he had moved too fast.

“What would you call us?”

“Boyfriend is good. Boy-friend,” Rhett tested again. “I like boyfriend, it’s a good word.” Link let his head fall against Rhett’s chest again, listening to the man’s heart beat as a constant, calming rhythm.

“Me, too,” he noted, closing his eyes. “My boyfriend, Rhett.” He felt as well as heard Rhett give a short chuckle in response.

“My boyfriend, Link,” he whispered back. “I’ve been wanting to say that for a long time. I’ve been wanting it to be true for a very long time.

“Well.” Looking up again, Link nuzzled against Rhett’s beard before placing a soft kiss upon his lips. “Now that it is, what do we do now?”

“I say we take the next plane back home,” Rhett suggested, pulling away despite wanting to stay in Link’s arms for the foreseeable future. He opened the passenger side door of the car, holding it open for his boyfriend. “We need to get back to filming in a few days and I don’t want to waste the rest of our time off.” Link slide onto the car seat, but left his legs out for a minute.

“What did you have in mind?” he wondered. Rhett draped his arm on the top of the car, leaning against it so his face could be close to Link’s.

“I guess we should tell our families, the crew, our fans…” While he knew Rhett was right, Link began to feel overwhelmed just thinking about what lay ahead of them.

“Let’s just start with our families. Maybe the crew,” he added, knowing it would be close to impossible for them to hide their new found relationship with their employees, even if they tried. “That’s going to be an ordeal on its own.”

“I’m sure they’ll be supportive. My brother’s known for years,” he confessed, looking a bit guilty.

“Well, that’s one down,” Link quipped, pulling his legs into the car. “Several more to go.” Rhett nodded in agreement before closing the door. As he got in to the driver’s side, he paused before starting the engine.

“Maybe not right away, though,” he mused, thinking out loud. “Let’s start slow,” he seemed to conclude. Turning to Link he asked “Maybe start with a date? Dinner?”

“Dinner sounds good,” Link agreed. “A movie?”

“I could do a movie. Action?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Romance?” Link giggled.

“Whatever you like, boyfriend. Let’s just go!”

~ ~ ~

It was a year later that Rhett and Link went back to visit Stonehenge, this time as a romantic getaway to celebrate their one year dating anniversary. They booked a room, with one king-sized bed and a river-side view, and bought tickets for a private tour of the monument for just the two of them. It was mostly to remember how they had finally ended up together, and their alternate universe selves who were hopefully also in a loving relationship in their reality. Without speaking to them, they could only hope.

Link has his camera out and was getting ready to film. They were thinking about making a few videos reenacting the strange events that had happened only one year ago, as part of their return to YouTube, and he wanted to get some proper B-roll to start. Suddenly a brash wind blew across the plains and Link felt his hair get tossed all about. He ran his fingers through it, setting it back into place, looking up just in time to see Rhett smiling at him.

“What?” he asked. Rhett shrugged.

“I like your hair,” he noted. “The grey is lookin’ good.”

“I didn’t think I was going to like it,” Link explained. “But seeing my other self sporting it, I figured I’d give it a try.”

“The short cut looks good on you, too.” Link blushed at the comment. He had cut it a few weeks after his brief encounter with the other universe. Seeing the shorter cut on his alternate self had given him the courage to make the change himself.

“Stop complimenting me and get in position,” he ordered, trying not to show how much he loved flattery. Rhett obliged, moving closer to the fateful stone that had caused him and the other Link to cross over. “Hang on, let me just…” While Link was fiddling with his camera, Rhett peered down at the stone, drawn to it much like he had been one year ago. He couldn’t help himself, and he knew if Link caught him he would be in big trouble, but he reached out towards the stone. With this palms down he touched the stone.

Nothing.

He pulled his hands away before Link could catch him, but inside he was deeply curious. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time. 9:31 pm. The time was right, the stone was the same, but there was no draw, no pull into another universe. All for the best, he figured. He wasn’t looking to venture out into the multiverse any time soon.

“Okay, Rhett,” Link was saying. “Are you ready?” Rhett stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding absentmindedly. His fingers ran along the curve of the metal ring in the right pocket. He was nervous, he was scared, but yes he was ready. Now or never, he was ready.

“I’m ready, Link,” he promised, pulling the ring out in his fist. “But first... I need to ask you a question.”

 

~The End~


End file.
